


Finding It in You

by ReeseBee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Clubbing, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Escort Service, F/M, Modeling, Romance, Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeseBee/pseuds/ReeseBee
Summary: Levy meets Gajeel one night in the famous club, Fairytail. Levy was only looking for a hookup, Gajeel was trying to run from his path. Both are using each other for there own reasons, but maybe they find something they weren't exactly looking for.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU- Welcome to my new story. It’s been a long time since I’ve produced something. Just so you know, the POV changes with solid breaks, the scene itself will change with dotted breaks. Words written like this resemble thoughts. I hope you all enjoy!!

Fairytail was one of the most well-known clubs located in the heart of Magnolia. Those who are allowed access into the long nights of drinks and dancing come from the prestigious and wealthy. Only those on top of the world, or those who know those on top, are permitted to enter. That is how we got in. There's no way I would be able to get in on my own, but Lucy Heartfilia had some connections. As to be expected since her father is loaded and she works as a model. I’ve luckily known Lucy for a few years now. We first met when she moved to Magnolia. She got lost and the cab dropped her off at the wrong building; luckily I was strolling on by and was able to get her to where she needed to be. Even though she has all of the right assets for her job, her brain can be a little on the ditzy side. 

So here I am, walking to the one and only Fairytail nightclub; only getting in from my best friend. We walked up to the bouncer blocking the entrance and the humongous line forming around the block for those who might get the chance to enter. I stood back while Lucy took the lead. She had no problem being assertive in public. The bouncer gave us a look, thinking that we were to dumb to know how rules work. “Back of the line ladies. Just like everyone else,” he droned out like this was his 50th time saying it. Lucy pulled out her ID with a shiny gold card and handed them over. “I think this will change your mind,” Lucy said, giving him a wink. The bouncer took both cards and looked them over. Once he saw the gold card, he radioed into his wrist. “You ladies have the okay. Go right on in,” he said handing back the cards. We could hear the groans and whines from the other patrons waiting behind the roped-off area. He opened the door for both of us. “Enjoy your evening.” 

Lucy grabbed my hand and waltzed through the red door. “Thanks, you too,” she said without giving a second look. Hooking her arm through mine, she gave me a smile and giggled. “See Lev? I told you it would work.” I gave my blonde friend a smile back. “Those connections really helped us.” “Well duh. I am a great upcoming model.” We both walked down the corridor and the music started getting louder and the bass seemed to cause an earthquake to surge through the room. We passed a giant mirror before heading into the main room. This gave me one last look at both me and my busty friend. Of course, Lucy looks amazing in her skin tight, strapless red dress. It gave her amazing cleavage and seemed to hug all of her curves perfectly. Her long blonde hair was piled on her head in a messy yet elegant bun. She stopped to fix her lips before she decided she looked perfect. 

Dragging my eyes over to me, realizing the anxious look I had. I didn’t look as good as Lucy due to my lacking in the boob department but she knew how to work her magic. My black halter dress stopped shorter than I would like it to for this type of scene. I felt it was barely covering my butt, but Lucy decided it was great for this occasion. While I didn't have boobs, I did have an ass to show off. My make up was deferentially an upgrade from the usual, I had training and time to perfect my techniques but Lucy has the magic touch. Smokey eyes and red lips were not my day to day look but how could I say no. Lucy even had enough magic to curl my hair and have it frame my face softly but kept part of it for the long night a sweatiness. 

“Ready?,” Lucy asked. “As I'll ever be.” We turned through the last entrance and was swapped from the blast of heat radiating in the room. From all the bodies bumping and grinding, it smelt of sweat and alcohol. The stage had a DJ set up as he was the controller of the whole club mood. The large dance floor was cluttered with patrons. It reminded me of a can of sardines. We pushed our way through the mess to the bar. If we were gonna start our night off, a few drinks would be needed. Standing tables, as well as high bar stools, lined the walls around the dance floor and bar area. Black spiral staircases led up to a second floor, which provided more space for dancing; as well as lounge chairs and tables. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were unlit corners for more “Private activities”. 

We finally made it to the bar and took a seat to order. “What can I get for you ladies?” the long white-haired barmatron asked. I ordered a sex on the beach while Lucy ordered her usual whiskey sour. “Coming right up,” she replied, turning her back. As we waited for drinks, we both scanned the area. “Are you thinking what I'm thinking?,” Lucy asked. “Bump and grind?,” I replied, knowing what she was hinting at. “Exactly. Need a little action in between jobs.” Lucy, of course, was the most outgoing of anyone I knew. _Besides me._ I typically didn’t look for action in sweaty clubs on my day off, but something in my gut decided it was what was going to happen. 

Our drinks came and it gave me the liquid courage I needed. As we drank, Lucy would point out all of the hotties walking by. Choosing her next victim no doubt. She spotted a few people she would go for. “Do you need me to choose one for you? I don’t mind.” I could feel my face heat up at her comment. “Lucy, I’ll find one on my own. You start without me.” She couldn’t resist and jumped off her seat. “Don’t take too long,” she said over the music as she followed a blond hair man into the crowd. 

I smirked. I knew it wouldn’t take long. I nursed my drink, trying to get up my nerves. I can’t remember the last time I was nervous like this. I didn’t even get this nervous on the job. Realizing I couldn't waste more time or else Lucy would be after me, I gulped down the last of my concoction and decided it was time. I took a deep breath and made my way into the swarm. It wasn’t long until I felt a pair of hands around my waist, moving me to the beat. I went with it, trying to let go. We both danced to the beat. Grinding and breathing heavily as we were pushed against others.

* * *

“Gajeel! Come sit and relax. You’re too antsy.” I turned to look at who was yelling at me. _Natsu_ . The dumb pink-haired freak who dragged me out here tonight. I didn’t even want to come, but they decided that I couldn't mope around any longer in my apartment. I started to turn back to my table when I caught a streak of blue in the corner of my eye. Blue hair is rare these days. I moved my gaze to follow her through the crowd. She seemed to be dragged by a blonde that was excited to be here. I leaned over the railing to maybe catch a better look at her. They both sat down at the bar and seemed to have ordered. “Gajeel! I was calling for you. Didn’t you hear me? What are you so invested in?” Natsu said, pulling me out of my trance-like state. He followed my gaze to the two girls at the bar. “Those two huh? Don’t seem special to m-wait! Isn't that Lucy. It sure looks like her.” _Lucy? Who's that?_ I looked at my dim-witted friend. “Who's Lucy? An ex?,” I asked him, slightly curious. 

“No, she's one of the newest models at my agency. She's really good so far. It only has been there for about 6 months. But I didn't think she could get in here.” I looked back at the blonde. She was pretty but not really my taste. Other than that, she did seem to have nice tits. I looked over at my friend. I could tell he was starting too. “Go dance with her. Maybe she’ll recognize you.” This would also get Natsu off my back for a few hours. It seems he also had the same idea as he left our section and went down the staircase. I watched him weave his way through the crowd to her. She must’ve liked him since she ditched the other guy she was already dancing with.

My eyes glanced back over to the blue-haired girl, still sitting at the bar. Probably too nervous. This club didn’t seem to be her scene anyway. I watched her finish her drink and walk into the crowd. She didn’t seem to be looking for anyone in particular but didn’t refuse when some guy put his hands on her. I walked back to my table and took a drink. Scotch feels good these days. I glanced at the others in my group as I sat back down. Grey couldn’t keep his shirt on, but it's happened so many times they just let him. He seemed deep in a conversation with Sting. His best friend, Rouge was trying to show Juvia how to do shots at our table but Cana, the loudmouth drunk, kept interrupting him. I breathed heavily, taking in all of the smells the club produced. I’ve been here multiple times but it every night, something new happened.

I took another swing of my drink when I spotted Natsu coming up, dragging a blonde behind him. Not surprising, until she took her hand back and turned around from him. It looked like she was gonna go back down but she was only waiting for the blue-haired girl to catch up. Saying my heart stopped would be a lie but I did feel it skip a slight beat seeing her. Now that she was up here I could get a good look at her. 

She was a lot smaller than I expected, even with heels that had straps wrapping up the sides of her legs. Her dress showed her milky thighs and seemed a little too tight, but it worked well. My gaze traveled up, finally resting on her red lips. Hopefully, I wasn't caught checking her out. Natsu brought the two over to the group, introducing them. I already knew the blonde was Lucy, from Nastu's loudmouth. “Guys this is Lucy. She’s a new model at my agency. And her friend.” Lucy slightly blushed from her “fame” and greeted everyone. Her friend seemed a little timid but stepped up so as to not be ostracized. “Hi. My name is Levy. Lucy dragged me out here.” _Levy. Her name was Levy_. I smirked at her quiet introduction. Natsu pulled them over to our sofa and kept Lucy close, with a hand around her waist. Luckily, Levy sat next to me at the end. I looked at her over my glass as she gave me a timid smile. What a night this will be.

* * *

_Hot_. How could he be so freaking hot? I didn’t realize how good this night would be when Lucy grabbed me from my trance on the dance floor. When she said we were going up to the second floor, I looked at her questioningly. That was until I saw the pink-haired boy behind her, waiting. I followed her lead, after thanking my guy for the dance. They both led me up the black staircase. Climbing the last step I looked over to startling red eyes, looking at mine. I felt hot all of a sudden. Natsu introduced us to his friends and plopped Lucy down next to him. It seems like she found a guy for the night. 

I took the seat at the end, so I could leave when needed. This placed me right next to the hottie with red eyes. I did catch him checking me out. Not so subtle was he. A drink was passed to me and I took it gratefully. I could tell it was a shot. I don’t usually do these but fuck it. I'll probably be alone at the end so might as well. I threw it back and saw his reaction out the corner of my eye. He was smirking at me. 

“My name is Levy.” I waited for his reply, turning my eyes to him. I also got a better look. He wore a black button-down with black jeans. His long black hair was pulled back. Piercings adorned his face. Oddly, I liked them. He didn’t reply. Did he hear me? “Hello? Anyone home?” I waved at his face. He smirked again. He was enjoying this. 

“Gajeel is my name.” He leaned over to my ear, his breath hot and seductive on my skin. “Are you done checking me out?” I blushed. I thought it was subtle. I was caught red-handed. Two can play at this game. “Sorry, just repaying the favor.” He seemed surprised but it was too dark to see if he was as red as I. He chuckled instead. “What if I wanted to be caught? This doesn’t seem to be your type of place. Were you dragged in here?” Shock overcame my face at his remark. “I wouldn’t say I was dragged. I came willingly, but no. I don’t come here often. _At least not by myself or with friends._ Lucy luckily got me in. Without her, I wouldn’t be in here on my own.” Another shot was handed to me. I shouldn’t cause at this rate I'll be more than just intoxicated. _Fuck it._ I threw it back which erupted cheers from the others in the group. “Baby Blue can knock it back. Let's keep it going!.” The brunette kept pouring them, but it seemed she drank most of them anyway. 

“Don’t worry about Cana. She’ll be too drunk to notice your empty cup, at least for a little while longer,” Gajeel mentioned. It made me feel a little better. I won’t be too pressured. Members of the group stood up. “We're gonna go dance. And maybe get a chick tonight.” As everyone started leaving, I stayed put. I needed a breather. Lucy gave me a wink as she followed Natsu down the staircase with the other members. This left me with Gajeel and Cana. But she seemed to be too invested in drinking to chat. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. I was left with him. _What do I do?_

He finished off the rest of his drink and glanced at me. “You didn’t want to go dance?” I looked at him. “I don’t dance very often. Not the greatest at it.” He chuckled. “I saw you dancing earlier. Seemed to enjoy yourself.” _He was watching me?_ Cana gave me another shot. “Baby Blue you just need to drink more and let yourself go.” I looked at the clear liquid. Maybe she was right. _Let’s do this._ I threw my last shot back and looked at Gajeel. He raised his eyebrow at me. “Come dance with me.”

* * *

“What?” _Did I hear her right?_ She repeated herself. “Come dance with me. I could use the company. And it doesn’t seem like you’re doing anything.” I mean she was right in some ways. “I don’t dance. Go find the guy from earlier.” She pouted. “Fine. Who’d want to dance with you anyway.” She strutted away and down the staircase. This let me get a good look at the back of her. The halter dress gave access to her neck and back. My eyes followed down. The dress definitely showed off her ass. And it looked good. I groaned inwardly. _I’ll probably regret this._

“Go dance with her jackass. She’s probably the only chick who would ask you.” I looked at the drunkard. “What do you know anyway?” Cana laughed. “I know how girls act Gajeel. She wanted your attention for some ungodly reason. Just go and enjoy yourself. Maybe you’ll get some action.” _She has a point._ “Fine. I'm going,” I said standing up and heading to the staircase. _Where is she?_ I glanced around till I spotted blue. I noticed that she was dancing with someone, rather provocative for someone like her. 

I headed over to her spot, pushing through the crowded mess to reach her. I tapped the guy on the shoulder to get his attention. He gave me a glare showing that he didn’t want to release the girl. I gave him a fake-out, just enough to get him scared and that worked. He backed off and I replaced his arms with mine. Wrapping them around her tiny waist. I didn’t realize how small she was compared to me. I don’t think she even noticed that I was behind her now. 

I bent my head down to her head. She smelled like lavender and rose. Probably her shampoo. I helped move her hips to the beat as the songs merged and changed. She rose her arms up behind her and wrapped them around my neck. She kept grinding against me, lost in the music. This dress allowed access to her neck and with her hair up, I couldn't resist. I leaned down and started to give her light kisses down her neck and around her ear. I must’ve hit a sweet spot since he gave out a light moan. It was drowned out in the music so only I could hear it. I growled in her ear and flicked my tongue up the shell of it. “Who knew you’d be so naughty. Is it me or the alcohol?” 

I heard her gasp. Most likely from realizing it was me and not the other guy. She glanced back at me. “G-Gajeel? When did you get down here?” I chuckled and continued and my light assault on her milky skin. “I only just got here. Seems like you needed company.” She rolled her head back against my chest, allowing me more access to her. She started to breathe heavier the more I continued. The grip on her waist tightened as I pulled her closer against me. I trapped her against me. “Do you want me to go?,” I asked, hoping the answer would be no.

* * *

“No. Don’t go. Stay,” I replied. _What was I saying?_ He surprised me when he replaced the other dude. His kisses felt good against my neck. Maybe I could get him home tonight. He held me closer to him. I could feel his hard chest against my back. I could also feel the slight bulge forming. At least that was a good sign. I decided it was time to get friskier if I was going to get him in my bed. I pushed back a little harder and wiggled my hips so I rub up against his bulge. I heard him let out a slight his. His voice was low and sexy in my ear. “What do you think you’re doing?” I smiled. It was working. I reached my mouth up to his ear, this would also let him look down my dress. “I’m dancing. What are you doing?” 

I caught his glance. The alcohol in my system buzzed through me, helping me break this shell. I turned to face him. His hands fell to cup my ass, as I pressed my breasts against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, thankful for the heels. I put my lips up to his ear, giving him a light kiss on his neck, please when the red lipstick left an impression. I grinded my front against him now, holding on to him tightly. He grunted in response and left me staring into his red eyes. 

“What do you think you’re doing shrimp? You’re heading down a dangerous road.” I smiled up at him. “Mine’s a little more dangerous. Wanna come down?,” I asked, running my tongue up his neck. Next, I knew, his hand was tangled in my hair pulling my head to him. My eyes widened in shock and I felt his lips against mine. His lips were so soft. I wrapped my fingers in his hair. It was softer than I thought. 

He moved my lips against him, lightly biting on my bottom lip. I gasped and he snuck his tongue in. I melted slightly. We fought lightly for dominance, but he was intoxicating and I let him take over. He had a slight taste of scotch. He grasped my ass and played with it in his hands. At this rate, the whole club will see my bare butt from my dress rising. We pulled away for air, breathing heavy. I already missed his heat. He looked at me and rubbed his thumb under my lip.

“Let’s not ruin your lipstick here. I’d rather not let others see.” My knees buckled slightly as his recommendation. I looked up at him through heavy lids. “Yours or mine?” He smirked. He bent down and whispered in my ear, “Whichever is closer.” I nodded and grabbed his hand as I followed him out of the exit and into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Holding tightly onto his hand, he led the way out of the club. The cool summer air contrasted nicely against my sweating skin. I realized how hot and stuffy the club actually was. I took a deep breath of the cool July air. I looked up a Gajeel, still holding onto his hand. He gave me a slight smile and tugged, initiating that he was walking on. I followed him around the corner of the building and before I knew it, I was pressed tightly against the cool bricks of the building. He pressed against me further, wrapping a hand around my waist and the other in my hair. I was definitely between a rock and a hard place, as I could feel his erection against my stomach.

He leaned down, capturing my lips once again. This time it was demanding and hungry. I gripped his bicep tightly, feeling hard muscle through his shirt; my other hand wrapped around into his hair, mimicking his movements. His hand traveled upward from my waist, grazing across my breast. This made me gasp, which allowed his tongue to once again enter. I moaned lightly, feeling him rub against me in so many different ways. I needed more friction as I felt my arousal increase.

I lifted my leg, trying to wrap it around his waist, looking for any sort of comfort for my aching core. He seemed to have gotten the hint. He grabbed my ass with both hands and lifted, pushing my back against the rough brick to distribute my weight. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him in closer to me. I felt his erection push against my lips and groaned. I started grinding my hips against him, looking for some sort of release. I didn’t care who saw or how my face screamed with desperation. 

Gajeel restarted his attack on my neck and groaned. “You’re going to unman me, Levy. I live 15 minutes away.” I smiled into his neck, kissing up to his ear I whispered, “I’m only 10.” He lightly bit me and reluctantly pulled back, looking into my eyes, chocolate meets red. “Let’s go. Or do you want me to fuck you here?” I squirmed at his remark, feeling how hot it made me. _Even his voice makes me weak._ I unwrapped myself from him, setting wobbly feet on the ground. I readjusted myself and tugged on his hands, pulling him to the direction of my apartment. “Follow me. The faster we walk, the sooner we’ll get there.”

He smirked and slapped my ass. “Lead the way.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m glad my apartment wasn’t that long of a walk. It made it easier for work and shopping. It was only a few blocks away from the club, which was helpful since it seemed Gajeel couldn’t keep his hands off me; frankly, I couldn't wait to put my hands on him. As we walked up the steps, suddenly nervousness took over me. I didn’t have anything to be nervous about, he already seemed interested. _But he hasn’t seen you naked._ That was the root of it. I’ve always been deeply insecure. My body wasn’t like other girls. He doesn’t know who I really am. He doesn’t know my job or what it entails. It seemed he noticed my hesitation as I fumbled with my keys. 

“Shrimp? Are you okay? We don’t have to do this.” I looked at him with wide eyes. _All this sexual tension, and he thinks I want to stop?_ I opened my door and stepped inside, urging him to follow. I placed my keys and purse on the side table and looked back at him. He stepped inside and looked down at me as I closed the door. I stared back at him as I kicked off my heels, sinking down to my true height. I pulled my hair out of the hold Lucy had masterfully placed it in, letting it drape down my neck. I think I saw him visibly gulp as I started to undo the straps of my dress. “Wait,” he whispered, stepping closer to me, “Let me.” I nodded at him, allowing him to touch me. 

Leaning down to my ear, he placed a light kiss on my neck. “Here or bedroom?” he asked seductively. I wrapped around his neck, “Bedroom,” I replied. Before I knew what was happening, Gajeel quickly picked me up, wrapped my legs around his waist, and carried me through my apartment. He locked his lips against mine as he walked up the stairs to the second floor, where my room was located. He pushed me against my closed door, grinding his erection into my core once again. We became a jumble of limbs and hands, lips, and teeth. Pulling and pushing. Tugging and licking. I started ripping the buttons, opening his shirt. I need to feel him. _I can buy him a new one._ He zipped down my dress. We broke away for much-needed air, staring lustfully at each other. I reached down and pulled at my door handle, allowing us to enter.

My curtains were open, granting access to moonlight that illuminated the room. It was almost romantic for a hookup. He laid me down on my bed, resting over me. He kept one foot on the floor, the other leg kneeling beside me. We stared at each other, both panting from our previous activity. I reached up and ran my hand across his face, slowly trailing down his chest. His nipples hardened in my wake. Gajeel let out a slight hiss. All he did was stare at me as I undid him. His breath hitched as I stopped at his waist ban. I ran my hands back up his chest, feeling his hard muscles along the way. Tangling my fingers into his silky, black hair; I pulled him to me, locking his lips against mine.

* * *

She was tinier than I expected. Then again, she wasn’t anything that I expected. I thought she would slink away and hide, too shy to do anything. Seems she was proving me wrong. She seemed so hesitant just a minute ago. I would’ve left if she told me to, would have regretted it but I would. I’m glad I was getting her to open up, even slowly. She looked so heavenly, laying under me. The moonlight illuminated her, lighting up her body. Her face flushed and sweat perspiring on her forehead. All of our kissings has smudged her lipstick. Making her look incredible 

She looked up at me through thick lashes. Her face, not giving anything away. This made me smirk. Seems she was waiting for me. She pulled me back down to her. This time, the kissing was slower, not hurried, like it was before. _Her lips are so soft._ I pulled back moving down to her neck, leaving light kisses and bites in my course. I ended down where her straps connected to her dress, just above her breasts. I reached behind her neck and undid them, all her dress to come down. 

The blush on her face increased, as I raised her hands above her head. She gave me a lust-filled look as I started pulling her dress farther down, allowing the breasts to spring free. _No bra. Naughty girl._ Before she could react, I wrapped my mouth around one of her pink nipples. She sighed heavily and let out a light moan. My hand went and groped her other breast. Pinching and pulling her nipple, until it rose into a point. Her back arched, pushing her breasts further into my assault. I switched, giving her other nipple the same attention as the first. 

My free hand reached down and started hiking her dress up from the bottom. It barely covered her ass in the first place, so it was quick work. I kept moving up, reaching the thin strap of her panties. I could tell it was a thong from how thin the strap was. I could break it if I wanted.

“G-Gajeel.” I looked up at her. She was panting from the pleasure. She arched her back and rose up her hips, allowing me to pull the dress off. I pulled the rest of her dress off, dragging the tip of my tongue down the stomach, to the top of her panties. She moaned, leaning upon her elbows to look at me. I threw her dress absently behind me. _She looks good enough to eat._

I picked up her right foot, lightly nipping on the pad of the big toe. She flinched slightly. I continued working my way up to her ankle. Sticking the tip of my tongue out, I licked up to her knee. I watched for her reaction. Her head rolled back against the sheets, panting lightly. Trailing up her knee, I worked my way up her inner thigh, leaving wet kisses and bites along the way. “Gajeel,” she whimpered. “Please. More.” I smiled against her thigh. I went straight past her core. 

She squirmed as I made my way down her other leg. “Gajeel. You’re such an ass,” she breathed.

“Just wait. I’ll make you scream my name soon.” She whimpered. I raked my fingers up her legs, hooking one finger into each side of her panties. I pulled them down and off of her. She looked down at me, anticipating my next moves. I lifted my head just above her aching core.

Making my way down I said, “Thank you for the meal.”

* * *

I couldn’t stop the moan that escaped my mouth, even if I wanted to. His tongue felt so good. All of his teasings made me so wet. His hands continued to pull apart my folds, licking and sucking all of my juices. A scream erupted from my throat as his lips closed around my clit. Sending shockwaves through me. My hand gripped the sheet above me while my other reached down, locking my fingers into his hair. One of his hands gripped my waist as the other slowly pushed a finger inside me. 

I couldn’t stop his name exiting my mouth. Moaning harshly, he replaced his finger, entering two digits inside. I tried to buck my hips up, but he held me down. His fingering continued vigorously, his tongue rapidly rubbing against my clit. My muscles started clenching, and I knew I was close. I could tell he knew too. “Come for me, Levy. I wanna taste all of you.” His words hummed against me, pushing me over my edge. I came screaming his name. _Just like he promised._ As I came down from my high, he came over my face, licking myself off his fingers. 

“How was that?” he asked. I looked up at him, hungry for more. “Amazing,” I replied. I hooked my leg around his waist, pushing off the bed, I flipped him down on the bed. I straddled him, running my hands up his chest. “My turn.” I kissed down his chest, flicking his nipple with my tongue. He groaned at that. Making my way down, I repeated the same movement he did to me. Reaching his waist, I started undoing his belt, eager to be patient any longer.

“Levy,” he whispered. I looked up at through hooded eyes as I unbuttoned him and zipped down his fly. My patience was thinning. _I know he won’t mind._ Hooking my hands into both his underwear and jeans, I started tugging downward, meeting resistance from his weight on the bed. I looked up at him, hoping he would help me out. He leaned up and looked down on me. “Having an issue there?” he teased. “Gajeel. Please?” He chuckled. “At least you said please,” he murmured while lifting his hips. 

This gave me my chance to finish pulling off the rest of his clothes. His member springing free, resting against his abdomen. _Gosh, he’s bigger than I expected._ I looked at him hungrily. Reaching out, my fingertips caressed him lightly. _So soft._ He grunted as I slowly rubbed him, up and down. I furthered my grasp, wrapping my hand around him as much as I could. I pumped him slowly, running his foreskin over his head and back down. A drop of precum presented itself on top of his head. My tongue darted out, licking it off of him. 

A hiss escaped through his teeth and one of his hands came down, running his fingers through my curls. I ran my tongue up his extensive length, swirling around his head before heading back down again. His grip tightened slightly as I reran my trail. Wetting his head with my tongue before taking him fully into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down his meaty length. His grip became tighter. Every movement down, I took more of him before reaching my gag reflex. “Ughh Levy. You’re so good at this,” he moaned. I inwardly smirked. _If only he knew._

I pulled upward, making a popping noise as I took him out of my mouth. I continued to pump him with my right hand as my left reached to play with his sack. I suckled his sack lightly, continuing my movements. Another moan escaped his lips. I wrapped my lips and sucked on his head, increasing my hand movements. I wanted to taste all of him.

I could tell he was close, by the way, he gripped me tightly and thrusted his hips into my mouth. “Shit...Levy. I’m gonna cum,” he moaned breathlessly. I hummed my lips against his head, knowing that was all it would take. His hand pushed my head down as he released his hot seed into my mouth. I relished in his taste, sucking him dry as much as I could. He released me as I came up for air. I did give him a few more sucks time to make sure he was clean before looking up at him. He had moved up to his elbows, staring wildly at me. I giggled.

“How was that?,” I asked, returning his question. He was short of breath. “You’re so hot you know that?” I smiled, stepping up to once again straddle him. “I know a thing or two.” He grabbed my ass, playing with it as if it were putty. I pressed my lips against him. _I wonder if he can taste himself._ He rolled me back onto the bed, climbing over me and spreading my legs wide. I looked up at him, my eyes pleading for him to take me. It seems he wanted me to, for he grabbed himself and positioned himself in front of my core. He rubbed himself against my lips before slowly protruding into me. I moaned, arching my back, hoping he would pick up the pace. 

He slammed into all at once. I screamed his name from the intense pressure his cock brought. He grabbed my hips and thrusted into me again. _He feels so good._ The moans continued, mostly from me but some from him. I wrapped my legs around him, trying to bring him deeper into me. He suckled on my neck, I could tell this would leave a mark. His thrusting gained pace; my muscles clenched in delight. His thumb found my clit, rubbing circles into me. I ran my nails into his back, meeting his hips for each thrust. All of this friction helped me find the release I needed. I clamped down around him, riding out my orgasm. “Gajeel!” He panted thrusting a few more times. “I'm coming, Levy!” He found his release in me, thrusting once more. His cum felt so hot inside me.

He laid over me on his elbows, so he didn’t crush me. We both looked at each other, sweating and trying to catch our breath. “Hi,” he said smiling. I looked into his piercing red eyes. “Hi yourself,” I replied. I reached up to caress his cheek. He turned his face and kissed my palm. He pulled himself out of me, I winced slightly from the absence of pressure. He rolled onto my side, propping himself on one elbow to look at me. I looked at him for a moment before sitting up onto my bed and climbing off. 

I waltzed into my bathroom, grabbing a washcloth, and running it under warm water. I cleaned up my thighs from the mess that was made. Turning back into the bedroom I tossed the cloth at him allowing him to clean himself in turn. I climbed into my sheets as he finished. I looked at him waiting. “Would you like me to join?” I nodded my head over at the clock. “It’s a little late for you to leave. You can join me if you’d like.” He smirked, tossing the cloth into the nearby hamper. He pulled up his side of the sheets and entered. As we both got comfy, I felt him wrap his arm around, snuggling his face into my neck. Oddly I felt relaxed. _Not sure if it’s the hardcore sex or him._ We both fell asleep as our breathing synced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fairytail or any of the characters. I hope you've all enjoyed the smuttiness so far.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel an overwhelming amount of heat on my face, as well as light. Without even opening my eyes, I knew what time it was. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust the amount of sun coming through the window. I glanced over at the alarm clock on my nightstand.  _ 8:30 am. Early for me.  _ I tried to turn over but a heavy arm enclosed me in my spot. I pushed his arm off with all of my strength, also hoping I wouldn't wake him. Luckily, he grumbled and turned over, taking the sheets with him and leaving me fully exposed. 

I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes as I climbed off my bed. I stood up and stretched, feeling my joints pop from last night's activities. I looked back at the huge man in my bed. I almost laughed at the sight. He was cuddling one of my pillows and his feet sticking out of the sheet.  _ Probably got lonely when I untangled myself.  _ I grabbed a robe from out of my closet and covered myself. I headed into the bathroom to take care of some morning business. After I was done brushing my teeth and making myself look a little more awake, I came out and looked back at the sleeping man in my bed.  _ Late sleeper huh?  _ I left him to his peacefulness.

I headed downstairs, pausing to pick up his shirt in the hallway. I brought it up to my nose.  _ Smells like him.  _ I smiled inwardly as I continued to the goal of coffee to help with the long night. I giggled as I noticed missing buttons that tried to escape down the staircase. I picked them up as I walked down each step, placing both the shirt and buttons on my counter in the kitchen. I started up the coffee maker, deciding to make a pot in case sleeping beauty decided to wake up. I poured myself a cup, adding equal parts cream and sugar. 

I headed into my study, looking for my small sewing kit for emergencies. “Found it! Now I can fix it for him.” I headed back into my kitchen, settling into a chair with my coffee and his shirt, and started working on it. 

I was almost done reattaching the last button when my phone rang.  _ Shit. I forgot to call Lucy.  _ I ran over to my purse, pulling my phone and seeing her name light up on the screen. I swiped over to answer. “Hell-”. “LEVY! WHERE DID YOU GO?” I pulled my ear back, hoping I still had my hearing. “Lucy. Hello, good morning to you too.” “Don’t act cute with me. Where did you run off to last night? We came back up to the couch and you were gone.” I retook my place in my chair, knowing this was going. “I went home.” She scoffed at me.

“Please. Tell me something I don’t know.” I took a sip of my coffee and waited a moment. “Levy?,” she asked impatiently. “Luc. I took home a guy.” Silence. It seems _ like she needs a moment to process.  _ I moved my phone away from my ear, knowing what would happen. “AHHHHH.”  _ My head.  _ “Lucy, it’s not that big of a deal. We danced, kissed and came home. End of story.” “Levy. It’s a huge deal. You never bring anybody home.”  _ At least not to my home.  _

I heard the steps creak and I knew he was awake. “Listen Luc i’ve gotta go. We can talk later.” “Lunch?” I agreed. “Lunch. Send me details.” We both hung up and I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding. “Long night, or loud friend?” I jumped. I didn’t even feel him come up behind me. He laughed. “Relax it’s just me.” 

I turned and looked at him. In this light, I could really look at him. His piercings lined his face and ears. I usually never liked that many piercings, but this only made him hotter. His black hair flowed down past his shoulders, it was messy and unkempt.  _ Probably from a mixture of me and sleep. _ He was shirtless, which allowed me to glance at his chest and glorious abs. His boxers hung dangerously low. He decided not to put his pants on.  _ Better show for me.  _ I took a sip of my coffee which was now getting cold and glanced back up at his face. His red eyes. They seemed like they could stare down into my soul.

He walked over to the coffee machine, preparing to pour himself a cup. He looked at me questioningly. “Cupboard in front of you, bottom shelf.” He grunted in reply, pulling out a mug and filling it with hot liquid. He took a sip and sat across from me at the island. “Just black?,” I asked him. He grunted again in reply. “Never had a thing for sweets.” I nodded at him. I could feel his eyes working their way over me. “Who was that? On the phone just now?”

I looked at him. “My friend Lucy. She was with me last night at the club. She got worried when I disappeared.”

“Was that the blond?” I nodded. “Yeah. We’ve known each other for a while now. Since she first moved here to fulfill her dream of being a model.” He glanced over to his shirt on the counter. “What happened with that?,” he asked, looking at me. I felt my face warm slightly.

I took it back into my hands, overlooking my work so far. “The buttons came off. I was fixing it so you would have something to wear.” He chuckled. “Got a little too rough and eager last night huh, shorty?” 

My eyes widened at his remark.  _ I’m not that short.  _ “Well sorry that I wanted to get my hands on you.” I grabbed the sewing needle and continued on the last few buttons. He took another sip of his coffee. “Well, I am told that I can be irresistible. It only makes sense.” He smirked at me. I glared at him.  _ He couldn’t keep his hands off me either.  _

“Well either way. I thought it would be nice to fix it for you.” He placed his face in his palm and looked at me with one red eye. “Hmph.” We sat quietly for a few moments. Nothing but the sound of our breathing, and the light taps of mugs being raised and lowered. I finished with the last button, snipping the thread. I laid it down over the counter to gaze at my handiwork. “There. All done for you Gajeel.” 

I handed it over to him. He took it, almost gratefully and shrugged it on, leaving it unbuttoned. “You’re welcome,” I mocked at him. He looked at me. He gave me a light smile. “Thanks, Shorty.” He walked over to me, lowering his mouth to my ear. “Try not to rip it this time,” he breathed huskily in my ear. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I glanced over at him. He stood there with a smirk on his face.  _ Why did he enjoy teasing me? Why do I let him?  _ I stood up, placing my hands on his chest. “Then be a good boy, and keep your hands to yourself.” I pushed him gently and went to collect our mugs, placing them in the sink.

He chucked and came up behind me, using his hips to lock me into the counter. “If I recall, you couldn’t stop touching me. It makes me think you see something you like.” I turned to face him, despite his weight. “I do see something I like,” I placed my hands on his chest again, running them up to his neck, “Sadly, I don’t do two nightstands with strangers.” 

He placed his hands on either side of me, leaning in closer to me. “I don’t think we're strangers now. We have seen each other naked.” I looked up at him. “That's all that we know about each other. Our names and our body parts.”

“What do you really want to know?” I grinned up at him. “Something a little more than your name.” He lifted me up onto the counter, making me eye level with him. He leaned down to my ear. “Well. My name is Gajeel Redfox.” He planted a kiss just below my ear. “I’m a little over 6 feet.” He kissed me again, only a little lower from his first one. 

“I’m 25 years old.” I could feel my breathing pick up as he continued his trail down my neck. He looked at me directly. I’m sure he could tell my face was flushed from his actions. He came a breath away from my lips. I ached out to touch him. “And,” he stated, “I’d really like to take you again.” I almost moaned at his words. His lips captured mine as I greedily accepted them.

I knotted my fingers in his hair, wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling all of him closer to me. I felt his new erection press against me. I moaned against his lips, relishing the taste of his tongue exploring my mouth. His hand explored under my robe, cupping my breast and squeezing lightly.  _ Touch me more.  _ I was getting lost in his touch, his kisses, his scent. I wished it would never stop, until I heard a vibration, filling the room.

* * *

I broke away from her. Taking in some much-needed air. I looked at her questioningly as the sound of vibrations continued. She suddenly got sheepish and pushed me back. I chuckled. “I didn’t know you were into toys shorty. If you had told me early I wouldn't have minded.” Her face turned beet red. “It’s not a sex toy. It’s my phone,” she gaped at me. I felt a puzzled look come over my face. I turned towards the island. Her phone wasn’t ringing, it wasn’t even lighting up. 

She jumped off the counter and scurried over to her purse back at the entrance. I watched her pull out a sleek black phone and swipe across the screen. “Hello?” Her voice filled the emptiness. “W-What? You know it’s my day off...Oh of course he does.” She sounded flabbergasted and annoyed.  _ Two phones? _ I glanced around her apartment. It was cute for her size. Her living room and kitchen connected, making it noticeable that she used the island as her kitchen table. In her living room was a loveseat with two matching armchairs, in a navy blue shade. In between was a small glass coffee table with a few books stacked on top of it.

In front was a flatscreen t.v. Surrounding the rest of the walls were different bookshelves, filled to the brim with different titles.  _ Has she really read all of those?  _ Next to the staircase was a door that led somewhere, and a small hallway that probably housed the bathroom. It was modern like many apartments in this area. “Yes. Yes I'll be there. What time? Okay. Normal spot? Yes I know. I’ll be there. Okay. Bye.” I could hear her sigh as she waltzed back into the room. “What was that?,” I asked nonchalantly.

She looked up at me as she tossed her other phone on the counter. “Oh you know. Work and such.” I raised an eyebrow at her. “What work are you in that requires a second phone?” It seemed to surprise her. She stammered, looking for the right words to say. “I-I’m a translator. I have a master's in language. Sometimes people come to me when they either need an in-person translator or require things written out. I also research dead languages.”  __

“And, you need a second phone for that?” Her face got red. “Call it a perk. My work supplied it to me.” I wasn’t fully buying it but whatever. “What did they need at this time?” She sighed. “They needed me for tonight. A client requested me. It was supposed to be my day off.” 

_ A client?  _ “You get personally requested?” Her eyes grew wide and she turned away from me. “Y-Yeah. You know. Everyone has f-favorites.” Her face glanced at the time. “Oh, shit,” she murmured. “I’m gonna be late for lunch.” 

“Lunch with the blond?” The clock read 10:30.  _ How did two hours pass already?  _ “That’s alright. I have to get going anyway.” I followed her as she made her way up the stairs. This lets me look at her ass wiggle back and forth as she moved. “You’re more than welcome to use the shower if you’d like Gajeel,” she said, turning the corner into her room. As I made it to the top of the stairs, I noticed two other doors in the hallway.  _ One must be the bathroom, but what’s the other one? A study maybe? _ “No, Levy but thanks. I’ll shower once I get home. I have work tonight as well.” Her movements caught my eye. She was sitting at her white, vintage-looking vanity, brushing out her blue locks.  _ This could be a painting. _

She looked breathtaking as the sun captivated her, forming a halo-like appearance. Her blue silk robe flowed with her movement _.  _ I could really see her in this light. How dainty her hands were, the slight tinge of red in her cheeks, her toes painted delicately. I shook my head out of my daze, hoping she didn’t catch me staring. I walked over a slide, my pants back over my legs, buttoning my shirt and tucking into the waistband. 

I looked back over to her. Her eyes caught mine in the reflection. “I had a good time last night,” she murmured. I gave her a soft smile. “Yeah, I did too.” She got up and moved over to her nightstand, pulling out a pad and a pen. She scribbled something down, tearing the page and placing them back into the drawer. She walked over to my side, handing over the page in her hand. “Here. My number to my personal phone.” I took it from, gazing into her chocolate-colored eyes. “What's this for?,” I asked. 

She placed her hands behind her back and looked shyly away from me. “Oh you know. In case you ever want to talk or something like that.” I smirked at her. “I thought I was only a one-night stand?” Her face grew red and she looked at me, then she gave the same heated smirk as she did last night. “Well, I’d thought you didn’t want to be a stranger, so that way I could possibly take you to bed again. If you don’t want to, I'll take it back.”

She stepped forward and placed her hand out, testing me. I grinned at her and shoved the paper into my pocket. “Nu-uh shorty. I think I’ll hold onto it for now.” She smiled and walked back over to her vanity.  _ She got her way with me.  _ “You can text me whenever, but don’t always expect a reply right away.” 

I chuckled,” I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll head out now. See you some other time?” She looked at me, giving me a sweet smile. “Yes Gajeel. It has been a pleasure.” I left her in her room, heading downstairs and sliding on my shoes. I turned, giving the apartment one last look. I heard a door shut, and the sound of a shower starting. I opened the door, and slipped out into cool morning air. 


	4. Chapter 4

I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding once I heard the front door shut. The hot water enveloped me as I began my normal routine. I still couldn’t believe he was here when work called, or the fact that I almost let him take me on my kitchen counter. Gajeel Redfox.  _ Ugh, he was a god.  _ The way his lips caressed my own, along with the rest of my body. I rinsed the soap out of my blue locks and did a body check. Making sure I was shaved and smooth in all the right places. 

Satisfied, I shut off the water and wrapped a fluffy towel around my body. Making sure to pat myself instead of rubbing the water off. It helps to reduce friction and irritation. I wrapped my hair up into my towel as I walked back into my bedroom. My eyes glanced over to my phone. I was confused as to why a knot in my stomach formed.  _ Wishful thinking. As if he would text me the moment he leaves.  _

I did see a message left from Lucy, giving me instructions on lunch. From the time she gave, it would give me about an hour before I needed to see her. Lucy usually likes planning lunch around the same time, every time.  _ Most likely during her work break.  _

I applied my normal body butter and face moisturizer. Not worrying too much since it was only lunch. I put on a random pair of comfy underwear and a bra. I would just have to change later anyway. Throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top, I decided I was ready.

I grabbed the rest of my necessities and slipped on a pair of sandals. Walking out into the warm summer air, I had already decided that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lucy wanted to meet at the coffee shop that was in her work building. Lucy had achieved her dream of being a model at Sorcerer Weekly. One of the top companies in Fiore. She was still considered an amateur but that didn’t slow her down. I walked into the building, taking the site of buzzing people, those bickering on their phones and interns scurrying in and out to get lunch. 

Lucy was easily spottable with her blond hair piled high, and her, in a relaxed outfit similar to mine. One I know she’ll just have to undress as soon as she makes her way back up. 

“Levy!,” she called to me, waving her hand. I walked over to her, bobbing in between people, trying not to cause an accident. 

“Hey, Lu.” We both hugged each other, a smile plastered on her face. 

“Come on. We have much to discuss but so little time.” I let her pull me along into the small cafe. We both ordered something light and took our spots in the corner. 

“So,” my blond friend started, “Are you going to tell me where you disappeared to last night?” I took a sip of my coffee, knowing I was going to need this interrogation. 

“I went home, where else?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me. You didn’t go home by yourself did you?” My eyes couldn’t reach hers as I felt a small blush creep across my face. “Oh my god, you didn’t! You brought someone home!” I glanced around as I felt eyes glance over to us from her outburst.

“Lucy, could you maybe not yell that out to the entire room?” She laughs with glee. “Levy. I’m so proud of you. They grow up so fast,” she said as she wiped a fake tear from her eye. I sighed and rolled my eyes.  _ If only she knew.  _

“So, who was the lucky guy? Was it the tall, long-haired guy on the couch? Was he as hot as I could imagine? Was he stud in bed?” I almost spit out my coffee from her remarks. “Lucy. Everything went well. We danced, kissed and I took him home. He left this morning and I might've given him my number...sort of,” I said, mumbling over the last part.

“YOU WHAT?” she screeched. “Oh my god Lucy, quiet down.” She started jumping in her seat, her eyes twinkling. “This is amazing. So many good things could happen. I’m so happy for you.” I laughed lightly at her. I couldn’t blame her. She always thinks I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life. “Listen Lu, we're just going to start out as friends. It’s not like it’s going to lead anywhere anyway.” She pouted at that.

“Maybe, but you can always try to make it go farther. You’ve already gone past go. Might as well collect your 200 dollars. Nothing wrong with trying.” 

“Yeah, your right. But for now, I'm just going to take it one day at a time.”

* * *

After that very invasive but much-needed talk, Lucy had to get back to work, and frankly so did I. I made my way back home just a bit after 1:30.  _ I have about 5 hours until then.  _ I headed up to my room. I decided I was going to take a quick nap before getting ready, last night took a bit of energy out of me. 

As I flopped down on my bed, my phone vibrated.  _ Who is it now?  _ I reached absently for my phone, somewhere on the bed. Pulling it up to my face, it seemed I didn't recognize the number. “Who in the world?” It was a singular text message from an unknown number.

‘Hey. Thanks for last night.’

Oh. It must be Gajeel. My thumbs danced across the screen, typing my reply.

‘This is Gajeel R. Right?’

I waited for his replay, which seemed to take forever in my head. 

‘I don’t know. Is this Levy? Or did she give me a fake number?’

I scoffed. “Well, that's rude of him. I’m not mean like that.” I decided to tease him

‘I can’t seem to remember. I might’ve had too much to drink last night. I think I need a refresher.’ _Maybe that will shut him up_. It did not shut him up as I found out. My phone dinged with his next reply.

‘Maybe this will get your mind working.’ Along with his message, he also sent an attachment. I clicked on the attachment and waited as my phone downloaded it. “Oh my god.”

The attachment sent was a very sexy picture of himself. The image didn’t show his face fully, but it did show his glorious body. Part of his signature smirk filled the right-hand corner. He was wearing a white buttoned-down, that was fully undone, allowing me to see his chiseled chest and abs. His jeans hung low on his hips and they were unbuttoned, allowing me to see the waistband of his boxers. It seemed he was draped against a couch from the way his body was positioned. 

I rubbed my thighs together, feeling myself becoming aroused.  _ How does this one picture have so much effect on me?  _ Thoughts of last night flooded my mind. How his hands caressed me, his hard body pressed against mine. My hand flowed down my body, lightly grasping my breast as my phone dinged again. I stopped what I was doing, realizing my intentions. 

‘Are you thinking of me? Hopefully, they are dirty thoughts. ;)’ 

I gaped at my phone. “How does he always know?” I decided I would be kind and send him one back. I flowed my hair out across my bed, pulling my tank top strap partly down my shoulder, allowing the upper part of my bra to be exposed. I angled the picture to make it seem that he was right on top of me.  _ Just like I want him to be.  _ I snapped the photo and sent it back to him along with an actual reply. 

‘You wish. You’re not the only hot guy I've had before.’

I decided to finally get up, as it seemed I wasn't going to actually nap. “I guess I'll go work on a few papers then.” I grabbed my phone and left my room, heading downstairs into my study. My study was where I did all of my work from home. It housed my desk and computer, as well as 3 bookshelves, all filled with various books that I typically used for my job. I kept it pretty plain here since it allowed me to focus on my tasks, but I did have my diplomas and various achievements on the walls.

I sat down at my desk and started up my computer. I stared at my background. It was a photo of Lucy and me, celebrating her first big photoshoot and with me graduating with my masters. How simple it was back then. It has only been about a year and a half.  _ How time flies. And now here I am, flirting with a one night stand. _

I pulled up my email and started sorting through the junk versus the ones that mattered. I sent a few replies to my boss and other clients who required translations. I got so lost into my work that my phone pulled me out of my trance. I looked over and saw his name light up on my screen.

‘You’re really going to say that there's someone hotter than me, that is occupying your thoughts? I never pegged you for a liar. I might have to change your mind.’

Of course, he was the one on my mind. How could he not be? 

‘I never said hotter than you, but don’t get your hopes up.’

I went back to finishing my emails and decided it was about time to start looking presentable. I shut down my computer and headed back upstairs. I passed my bedroom and headed to the last door in the hallway. It’s meant to be a second bedroom but it's only me that lives here. I transformed it into my dressing room of sorts. I opened the door and walked in. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

* * *

After leaving her house, I set about my normal morning routine when I made my way home. I had a shift today and only a few hours to get ready. I worked as a photographer and a part-time model at Sorcerer Weekly. The same one her friend recently got into. She was still a novice but had potential. 

My phone had multiple messages from both work and friends.  _ But none from her. Oh right, I didn't give her my number in return. Oops.  _ I decided I would have to just text her later if I didn’t want to be late, although that didn’t matter since they couldn’t start without me there anyway. I arrived at the building a little after noon, zipping through the other people that made their way in and out. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I caught a glimpse of blue locks, but decided against it. I went up to the 18th floor, where I normally worked. 

“Hey! Metal Head!” I turned at the noise coming from the dumbass with pink hair. “You know we have a shoot starting soon, right? You know the boss doesn’t like it when we start late.” I scoffed at him.

“The shoot doesn’t start until I’m ready, whether he likes it or not. Now just go and get set up. I’ll be right there.” Natsu rolled his eyes at me and wandered off to the studio. I walked over to my office, taking a deep breath. “This is going to be a long day.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, guys. Let’s wrap it up. Good work today.” I walked back over to my set up and started taking my camera apart, setting everything back up in its appropriate case. “Hey, metalhead?” 

I turned to look at the annoying pink-haired model that I called my friend. “Yes. What is it?” Natsu came and stood beside me. He only wore his robe since this shoot was one where the fewer clothes, the better. 

“Some of us are going out tonight. You wanna come? You did leave early last time. Did you leave with that blue-haired girl?” he asked suggestively. I scoffed at him. “Whoever I leave with is none of your business. I don’t feel like going back to that club again.” 

Natsu rolled his eyes at me. “Whatever. Anyway, it’s not the same club. This time we’re going to Lamia Scale. It is a little more relaxed.” I looked down at my phone, hoping for another reply from her. I did message her on my break, but I haven’t heard anything in a while.  _ Must be working.  _ I inwardly rolled my eyes, but it’s not like I’m doing anything. “Fine. I’ll go. But if it sucks I’m leaving.”

Natsu smiled and slapped my back. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fun. They have live music and everything. We’re meeting there around 8. Don’t be late.” He wandered off, back to his dressing room. I went back to my office before heading home. 

I shoved a few files into my briefcase, checking my phone again. For some reason, I felt really attached to it.  _ Or someone.  _ “It was just a fling Redfox. Get it out of your head.” I turned my head to the door. “Come in,” I yelled at whoever was knocking. The door opened and in walked Juvia. She’s been one of my closest friends for as long as I can remember. 

“Hey, Juvia. What’s up?” She walked over to me and placed her hands on my desk, trying to lean over me.  _ Shit. Here we go.  _

“Don’t ‘Hey’ me Gajeel. Where did you last night? I got worried. You didn’t even let anyone know you were leaving.” 

I placed my hand lightly over hers, giving her a small smile. “Listen Juvs. I’m sorry but I went home with someone. I wasn’t planning on it so I didn't think to stop and let anyone know. But I was perfectly fine. Nothing bad happened.” 

It took her a few moments to register what I said. I could see the wheels turning. “What?”

* * *

After that long conversation and having to explain everything to her again, she finally let me go. I finally made it home to my apartment. It was nice enough. It was in the middle of the city and only a few blocks from work so I didn’t mind. It was renovated before I moved in so everything was still modern. I threw my keys into the bowel and kicked off my shoes. I noticed my lights were left on.

“Oi! Lily! Are you here?” I walked into my kitchen and saw Lily sitting at my bartop with his laptop open. He didn’t even turn to look at me while replying. “Yes, I'm here. Who else would it be?” 

I grunted in reply, meeting him over at the counter and laying my briefcase on top of the white marble. “I feel you only use me for my quiet and food.” He laughed lightly at that.

“Sorry. You know you’re my best friend. Plus it’s hard-working at home some days.” I scoffed at him. “Kids too much for you to handle?”

He went back to whatever he was working on. “Sometimes. They like to sneak into my office and mess with my work. Then I have to start over again. They don’t understand that i have deadlines to meet.” I felt sorry for Lily somedays. While he was definitely a family man, he was one of our best editors at work. He helps put together the photos and notices and mistakes before they go into print. This adds additional pressure. Lily was only a few years older than me. Pankaj Linly Raymond was his full name. We all just call him Lily for ease, and it suits him well. He was already married and had 3 kids. He seems happy with his life.

“I have some more files for you to look at,” I murmured, pulling them out of my case and handing them over. “What do you think?”

Lily took them from me and went through each photo. Carefully scanning one before he went to the next one. “These are good. Are they for the summer collection?” He placed them back in the folder. 

“Yeah. They wanted to get them out soon. We have a new girl that might be useful for this session. She's still green but she might work. Natsu knows of her so that’s a plus.” Lily looked at me over his computer. “As long as she is pretty and can fill the outfits chosen, I’m sure she’ll work out fine,” I grunted in reply and put in the folder back in my case.

I headed down the hallway to my bedroom, stripping off my work clothes and jumping into the shower. I washed the day away, preparing myself for whatever was going to happen tonight. “I wonder what she’s doing tonight,” I asked myself quietly. I hopped out of the shower and dried myself quickly before wrapping it around my hair. If anything, my hair was the only thing I actually took care of. I got dressed, slipping on my boxers with a pair of dark faded jeans. I dried and combed my hair, tying it off at the base of my neck. I slipped on a black v-neck shirt, slugging my leather jacket over my shoulder. 

My phone hasn’t gone off in a few hours. She did say that I shouldn't always expect a speedy reply. I pocketed my phone, keys, and wallet before heading back out to where Lily hadn’t moved. He glanced over at me. “Heading out somewhere?” 

I grunted in reply. “The salamander’s dragging me out. I didn’t really want to join.” Lily gave me a light smile as he shut down his laptop and began packing his items. “It’s good to see you getting out more. You’ve been cooped up.” I rolled my eyes. “I’m plenty fine on my own.” 

Lily walked over to me, slinging his bag over his arm. “I never said you weren’t. Just good to see that you’re celebrating your youth.” I grunted in reply as I slipped on my shoes, Lily following suit. I flicked off the lights as we left the apartment. 

“Where are you heading tonight,?” he asked as we entered the elevator. I pressed the lobby button as I answered, “Some club called Lamia Scale. I guess it’s not as crazy as Faiytail. Which makes me wonder how the hell Natsu got us in. He’s too much of an idiot for that place.” 

Lily let out a small laugh at my comment. “You have a point there. But why worry? Just enjoy the night with your friends. Don’t sweat the small stuff.” I rolled my eyes.  _ I guess it can’t hurt too much.  _

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened. We both stepped out and made our way through the lobby. Passing through the double doors, we walked out into the humid summer air. Even though it was later in the season, the air still got so humid.  _ I hope my hair doesn’t frizz.  _ Lily and I walked side by side, heading towards the parking lot. I stopped, watching him walk to his car. “Took the truck instead of the van huh?” He turned around and looked at me with a grin. “You know I don't let my kids in the truck. It’s the only solitary possession I have left. You’ll understand when you become a dad.” 

“Oi!,” I yelled at him, “I ain’t becoming a dad at all. If I am, it’ll be in your dreams.” He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. That's what I said too. But just you wait. I can’t wait to be an uncle.” I scoffed at him.  _ It’ll never happen. _ He got into the truck and pulled up in front of me. “Listen Gajeel, it will happen eventually. It’s always when you least expected. Just don’t worry too much about it and go with the flow. You’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah, Yeah. Now just go home to your wife or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Lily gave me a smile and pulled out into traffic. I continued my walk to the location Natsu texted me. I decided against driving since i’ll probably be drinking, plus the location wasn’t that far away. I arrived about 10 minutes early and it seemed that I was the first one to arrive. I leaned up against the wall of the club, looking at my phone nonchalantly, looking at my schedule, and answering emails.

Out of the corner of my eye, blue hair crossed my vision. I tried to turn fully to get a better look but was stopped when pink hair clouded my vision and an annoying voice filled my ears. “Hey, Gajeel. You made it.” I turned my gaze to look at Natsu, being trailed by Gray, Juvia, and Cana. “Hn. Of course, I did.” I glanced back over to where I thought I saw blue tufts.  _ Couldn’t be her, could it? _

“Well let’s go in. Others will be joining us a bit later. You okay?” I looked over to Natsu, who could hardly handle his excitement. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thought I saw someone.”

Cana waltzed over to me. “Was it that Baby Blue? You left with her didn’t you?” I crossed my arms and glared at her. Cana smirked back. “Knew it,” she whispered. “Oi Gray, don’t start stripping until we’re inside the club,” I called. Gray looked down at his attire; his shirt was already fully unbuttoned. “Ah, shit. Sorry.”

We all made our way into the entrance, the bouncer checking our IDs. We passed through the lobby that held a coat room and a smoking section. I decided to keep mine as we made our way further into the club. It was definitely a more relaxed atmosphere than Fairytail. There was an open space for a dancefloor, as well as a stage, with a live band, but I'm sure they could set it up for a DJ. A bar framed the back wall, lined with stools. Red leather couches were spread around the room, each with their own table. Waitresses scampered around in tight, short mini skirts and halter tops as they carried drinks to and fro. Staircases led up to another section on the higher floor.  _ That must be the VIP section.  _ We weaved our way through the crowd, following Natsu as he made his way to the staircase. 

We met up with another bouncer, who blocked the first step with a red, velvet chain. We made it up easily when we each flashed a gold card. This gave us easy access to VIP sections of clubs among other features. Making our way up the stairs I was able to view the whole club from above. The second floor wrapped all the way around to the other side where the entrance was. This floor had its own bar, along with its own waitresses. 

We all fell into a booth of our own, while a busty, brunette took our drink order. Even though Cana always brought her own booze wherever she went. The brunette dropped off drinks while Natsu and Gray were getting into a heated conversation. They both turned to me. “So. How was the blue-haired chick? Was she any good?” I almost spitted out my drink. I glared at them. “Why is it any of your business? How was the bunny girl last night?”

Natsu's cheeks turned pink. “It all went well if you really wanted to know,” he grumbled out. I smirked. “I mean I didn’t really want to know. But glad it all went well I guess.” He looked back at me. “You really did go home with her right?” he asked. I took another sip of my drink. “Yes I did, but I'm not giving you any details.” He rolled his eyes. “I don't want any details. I just wanted to make sure cause isn’t that her across the way?” 

My eyes widened at his question. I followed his finger to where he was pointing and sure enough there she was. She was on the other side of the VIP section. She had her arm around some dudes' shoulder, his hand on her waist. She tilted her head back and laughed at something, her other hand holding a glass.  _ What the absolute fuck?  _ “Wow, she must be into older guys. He looks a lot older than us.” I gritted my teeth. Why is she getting cozy with a guy that looks old enough to be her father? “Why should I care? It was only a one night stand.” But I did care. For some unknown reason, my stomach twisted.

I watched her lean over to his ear and say something. He looked back at her and replied. She set her drink down on the table as she stood up and grabbed her clutch. She walked down the staircase, passing the bouncer and headed to the ladies' room. 

I downed the rest of my drink as I stood and followed her, ignoring Natsu's protests. I heard him grumble, “Don’t care my ass.” I stalked towards the ladies' room, weaving through drunk patrons and waitresses. I waited along the wall next to the entrance.  _ Why was she even here? And with an old guy no less. Wait. She had a separate phone for work. There's no way she's that, is she?  _ Blue locks caught my eyes again. She placed her clutch under her arm as she exited the bathroom. She wore a sparkling, silver dress with thin straps holding it up. It ended mid-thigh, giving her long legs a show. She wore matching silver heels, giving her some more height. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, bangs framing her face.  _ Gods, she's beautiful.  _ She walked passed me, heading back to the staircase, until I called out to her. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She froze and turned around to look at me.

Her eyes widened. “Gajeel? Why are you here?” 


	6. Chapter 6

Oh no. No, no, no, no. God, why is this happening now? And while I'm working no less. I’m cursed. That must be it, right? That's the only explanation for why Gajeel is now standing in front of me, in this club while I'm on a job. I thought I'd have more time before it came to this.

“Hi Gajeel. Um, what are you doing here?” He only stared at me, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his lips stretched into a thin line.  _ God, he’s hot even when he’s angry. _ “I think I should be asking you that. You never pegged my mind as a girl who liked clubbing on her own. Not to mention, with guys who could be old enough to be her father.” 

My eyes widened at his comment. Why does it even matter to him? “Wait. You’ve been watching me? Did you follow me here?” He scoffed. “No. I’m here with some friends. We just happen to look across and see you basically sitting on someone old enough to be your father. What the fuck is that?” I frowned. “It is none of your business what I do and who I am with Gajeel. We fucked one time.” He snarled at me. 

“Was it not enough? Now you go to older guys.”  _ What the absolute fuck? _

“Gajeel. That is not what this is about. This has nothing to do with you. I am working. I was going to explain this to you eventually but I didn’t think it would be today. Now I need to go before he gets worried.” I turned and started walking back towards the VIP staircase. I felt him grab and tug at my wrist. I whipped my head around. “Gajeel. If you do not let me go, I will scream and security will toss you out.”

“We need to talk about this.” I tugged my wrist out of his grasp.

“We will. I will text you tomorrow and we can sit and talk. Even though I owe you no explanation. Now goodnight.” I turned back and followed my original path. I didn’t dare look back to him. I knew the reaction his face held.  _ He's confused and disappointed. He doesn’t understand what I actually do.  _ I made my way back up the stairs to the booth as I tried to calm my anger. The bouncer has seen me here many times, I didn't even have to show my credentials anymore. I took a deep breath as I slid into the booth, placing my clutch back onto the table as I pressed my hip into my client. 

Robert O’Connell was a nice man. He was a regular of mine. He’s in his late 40s, owner of his own company and of course, married. A handful of my clients have a significant other. It used to bother me in the beginning but I am protected by my work so I no longer have a fear of a vengeful wife or husband attacking me.

Mr. O'Connell's wife lives in an assisted living home for her progressive dementia. He is not able to provide around the clock care himself. He does visit her every day and he does love her very much despite what others might say. They were high school sweethearts and will be married until the day they die. I’m here to provide comfort and a pleasing conversation for him; to help alleviate stress. 

We both conversed about many topics, his job, his company, what was going on in the news. I talked about myself as well, but there are certain topics I strayed away from due to my contract as an escort. I wasn’t allowed to be too personal with my address, any other jobs, security info. I also went by an alias when I was with any of my clients. It protected me if things went too far. To him, I was Sophie Roberts. We never typically used my last name and he was fine with that. 

I grabbed my drink and took a long sip. He rewrapped his arm around me and I leaned into his shoulder. “What's wrong Soph?” I placed my drink back down and looked up at him through long, coated eyelashes. “Nothings wrong Robert. I just ran into a friend downstairs. Wasn’t expecting it.” I placed my hand on top of his, drawing lazy circles with my finger.

“Sorry, it took me so long.” He laughed softly and placed a light kiss on my forehead. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You never have to rush back to me you know.” Robert was definitely a gentleman with me. He has a kind and gentle soul. He was never rude or handsy with me. Never forced me into uncomfortable situations and always looked after my well being. “I enjoy your company. I would never make you wait.”

My gaze wandered around the rest of the club. Never staring for too long. It looked the same as every other club. Sweaty bodies, intoxicated on alcohol pressing against each other, swinging to the beat from the band. I glanced across to the other side of the room, my eyes locking with a pair of red, glaring eyes. I watched as his hand came to his mouth, allowing him to swallow what seemed to be occupying his glass.

He leaned back in his booth, both legs stretched out. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone.  _ I’d rip them all off again.  _ Both of his arms stretched out on top of the table in front, his tongue slipped out to lick his lips.  _ I wonder what he tastes of? _

Neither of us looked away from each other. Our gaze locked in a heated match. Sadly, I was on a job and had to divert his gaze to bring my full attention to Robert. 

* * *

The rest of the night passed quickly. We spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company. It was rather difficult trying to keep my mind from wandering to the dark-haired, brute of a man from across the way. Along with him came with a wave of anger. Anger that rose with knowing I was going to have to explain my whole life to a man that I had sex with once. But who am I kidding?  _ It was hot, mind-blowing sex.  _

I did feel a weird connection to him. One that I shouldn’t. I did want to see him again, that's why I gave him my number. I just thought maybe we’d get to know each other a bit more before I told him. I was too frustrated, both mentally and for some reason sexually as well. “It’s all his fault for being there and looking hot and his angry face is such a turn on. Oh god, I’m talking to myself on the street. I’m going crazy aren't I?” 

I stalked down the street. I had Robert drop me off here. It’s a pretty populated area and not far from my apartment, but that was the last place I wanted to go to. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through, searching for a specific person. My thumb slowed as I passed over Gajeel's name.  _ No not him. Not now.  _ “I'll deal with him later,” I murmured. I found the contact I was looking for and pressed down on the call button. Bringing it up to my ear, I only had to wait for the 3rd ring before he answered.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey. Sorry, it’s late but can we meet?”

_ “Rough night?” _

I scoffed. “Something like that. I’ll be at the usual place. Oh, can you also bring-”

_ “I’ll bring it. I always do. I’ll be there in 10.” _

“Thanks. I appreciate it. See you soon,” I replied, pressing my finger on the end button.

I sighed, placed my phone back in my purse, and headed back down the road towards the nightlife.

…

I heard a click and the sound of the door opening. The muffled sound of shoes walking across the carpet. The heavy sound of a bag being dropped at the foot of the bed. I felt the bed dip and he settled behind me. My hair was brushed aside and he peppered kisses along my neck, ending up behind my ear. I felt a shiver travel down my spine. 

“Hey, Levy.” His hand traveled down my back as he pulled the zipper, his fingers following suit. I turned to face him. 

“Hey Jet,” I replied, pressing my lips to his.

* * *

I stalked back over to my side of the club when she left me. I needed a drink. How dare she!? I headed back to my booth, still fuming over the situation that just happened. I sat back in my seat with a heavy thud. I threw back both mine and Natsus unfinished one. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

“So...All went well I take it?” I scowled at him. A waitress passed me another drink. This time I sipped it. I wasn’t gonna puke tonight. Natsu still looked at me, waiting for a real response. He opened his big mouth again. 

“I take it she's more into older guys? I thought you said the sex went well?” I almost punched him right there. I took another sip.

“She’s gonna explain it to me tomorrow. It’s none of your business,” I replied, letting out a sigh. Natsu didn’t have a reply to that. He kept his mouth shut and went back to whatever conversation that was going on before. I zoned in on the blue-haired, beauty that was across the room. I watched as she got close and personal with some fucker.  _ Would I be this jealous if it were a guy my age?  _

I kept my eye on her, even as she left the club with him. I didn’t know how to exactly feel. I felt angry, disappointed and even a little betrayed. But I shouldn’t. I barely even know her.  _ But I want to know all of her.  _ I left the club a little after she made her disappearance. I stalked back down to my apartment. Hoping I could get drunk enough there and maybe forget about this night.  _ Maybe forget about her.  _

Before I knew it, I was unlocking my apartment, tossing off my shoes and socks. I tossed my jacket over the bar as I made my way to the liquor cabinet. I pulled out one of my cheaper bottles of scotch. Forgoing the cup, I drank straight from the bottle, allowing the burning sensation to pass down my throat.

“Damn her. Damn her and her blue hair and long legs and pink lips and god that fantastic ass. I’m never gonna forget her, will I?,” I asked the empty apartment. I stripped off my shirt and threw myself down on the couch. I took another swig as memories of her and her body plagued my mind. 

I tossed my phone on the low table, but not before making sure the ringer was up in case she called.  _ Why would she? _ I layed down, resting the bottle on the floor. “Levy,” I whispered before closing my eyes, allowing darkness and spots of bright blue hair to fill my mind. 


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to the sound of ringing. It filled the empty void of my apartment, along with the filtering of light that illuminated the room. I groaned, stretching my arm over to where I placed my phone in my drunken daze. Not looking at the ID, I answered.

"Who the hell is this?," I asked, my throat dry and raspy.

The voice laughed at me. _"Well good morning to you too princess."_

"What do you want, Lily?" I heard rustling and the sound of a door slamming.

" _Just making sure you're awake. I'm on my way up,"_ he replied.

I sat up from my original position, wincing as pounding started in my temples. "Well, thanks for letting me know in advance. I could've been in the middle of something you know?"

Lily chuckled, _"Too late. Already on your floor. Besides, you never bring anybody home anyway."_

"Yeah whatever," I said before ending the call. I leaned back on the couch. I didn't move as I heard keys jingle and the door open.

"Honey! I'm home," he called as he walked into the living room. I leaned forward, placing my head in my hands as I tried to rub out the pounding. Lily let out a whistle. "You look like crap. What happened?"

I grunted as I stood up, grabbing the almost-empty bottle of scotch and stalked into the kitchen, placing it on the counter. Lily followed after me. "I take it something happened at the club?" I grunted in response. I didn't feel like telling him the whole story. I started setting up the coffee maker, knowing it would help at least a little bit. I heard Lily place down his bag and jacket. A silence settling between us until…

"Does it have something to do with that girl you went home with?" I froze. _Fuck._ He came up next to me, placing his arms in front of his chest. His all-knowing smirk taunted me. He knew he hit the nail on the head. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Hell if I know. I can't exactly say because I don't even know what happened." I walked off, retreating back into my room. I stripped off my remaining clothes, spewing them around. I flipped on the lights to the bathroom, heading right into the shower and flipping the knob. I didn't care if the water was chilling me to the bone. I need to wake myself up to prepare for the day. _I have two shoots today, as well as paperwork and I need to sort through which photos will make the cut. I'll need to check with the editors as well as the wardrobe department. I'm also supposed to talk with her today as well. Levy._ I still couldn't understand why I felt an attachment. Sure she's beautiful and her body is perfect. Her smile could light up the room and her hair felt like silk. But other than her features, I know nothing about her personality or what her real life is. _Hopefully, I'll learn today._

I turned off the shower, after washing away the grime that built up. I quickly toweled dry my body and hair before heading out to my bedroom and throwing on a random pair of gym shorts. I made my way back out to Lily who placed himself back into the same spot he was in the night before. I poured my own cup of coffee and settled in next to him. He passed me a folder.

"Here. Take a look at these. It's a rundown of one of your shoots today." I sorted through the many papers, my eyes quickly scanning. I read enough to just get the gist of what they were looking for.

"Of course they're already starting the Fall shoots. Summers not even over yet. Before we know it all of the models will be sporting puffer jackets and earmuffs." Lily chuckled as I passed the folder back over to him.

"Gajeel, you know how it goes. It's the same routine every year. We try to get ahead so we can get the season edition out on time."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah. I know," I grumbled. My phone rang out, alerting me of a notification. I had to inwardly restrain myself from jumping across the counter and running into the living room.

I sipped my coffee, trying to be passive until Lily raised an eyebrow at me. "You're not going to go get that?" I shrugged my shoulders in response. "What if it's work?"

"Then they can talk to me when I get there," I said, taking another sip. Lily slowly started to rise from his seat. "Then you won't mind if I go answer it for you, right?"

That shot me out of my chair. "No. No, I'll go get it. You know. Privacy and all." I walked over to where I left my phone on the couch, walking slowly when in reality I felt like running over to it. I tapped the screen, watching the notifications light up. Mostly news and stuff about the weather for the week. It alerted me that I had a new message. _From Levy._

' _Good Morning Gajeel. As promised, I'll explain what happened last night. I'll be free later this evening. Is 5 alright with you?'_

I walked back over to Lily as I sent my reply.

' _5 works. Where?"_

' _My place. I'd rather not explain in a public setting.'_

' _I'll be there.'_

I sat back in my seat, resuming to sip my almost-cold coffee. "Something interesting?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Maybe."

* * *

"Did he respond?"

"Yeah. I'm meeting him later at my place," I replied, throwing my phone over on the nightstand. I laid back on my stomach and snuggled into my pillow, glancing sideways at the man next to me. He was definitely handsome, and one of my closest friends. All three of us met in middle school. Me, Jet, and Droy became close and we've never left each other's side. Even now we're all still close friends even going to college together. I guess that's where this situation started. I was having a rough night during the spring semester and of course, got wine drunk. Jet came to check on me in my room in the apartment we all shared. Droy had been out to a study group that night, so it was just us.

—

_Knock. Knock._

" _Levy? Are you okay? I heard you yelling and wanted to make sure you weren't dying." Jet opened her door, glancing down at the blue-haired girl who sat on her floor, her laptop on and various books open. Two empty wine bottles rolled across the room, a third cradled in her hand._

" _Seems she ditched the glass again," Jet thought as he made his way in further. Levy looked up at him, tears brimmed her brown eyes. "Jet. It's not fair," she told him._

_Jet cocked his head at her. "What's not fair Levy?" She shook her head and took another long sip from her bottle._

_"I presented the best thesis. The very best that this college has seen in years probably! All of my research and planning was done to a T. It was exactly how the professor wanted it. And guess what!?" Jet sighed as he sat cross-legged on her bed._

_"What Levy?" She gulped down the rest of the liquid in her bottle. In the blink of an eye, she threw at the nearest wall. Glass shattered and droplets of red wine flew across the room. Levy huffed and turned back to Jet._

_"He gives me a fucking C+! Are you kidding me? I worked my ass off for weeks, spending every free moment I had researching and reading to get a C+. I'm too smart for a C+!" Jet sighed again, placing his cheek in his palm as he watched her pace back and forth, complaining and ranting her frustrations. Levy bent to retrieve another empty bottle, intending to throw it as the first. Jet shot out, grabbing her arm before any damage could be done._

" _Whoa Levy! We don't need to pay to have the wall redone." Jet pulled her into his arms, letting her small fists pound at his chest. "It's not fair Jet! This could ruin my GPA!," she cried. His shirt became wet as she sobbed. "Here's drunk crying Levy," he thought. Jet rubbed her back soothingly, resting his chin on her head._

" _Listen, Lev, this isn't going to ruin your GPA. This class isn't even worth that many credits, and that was just the first draft. That old fart doesn't know good talent when he reads it. Besides, you'll graduate with flying colors and have an amazing job. I just know it."_

_Levy's pounding ceased, and she looked up at him through thick eyelashes. "You really think so?" Jet nodded his head, giving her a light kiss on her forehead._

" _I'll always think you're amazing Levy." Both stared into each other's eyes. Levy glanced down at his lips and then back up. Before too long, Levy wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him down and pressing her lips against his._

_Jet wanted to give in, but he pulled back, placing his hand firmly on her shoulders. Levy looked at him bewildered._

" _Listen Lev. While this feels amazing and I have been wanting this, you're drunk and I can't take advantage of you like this. It's not right." She wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him close._

" _I understand Jet. You really are a good friend. Can we just go to bed?"_

_Jet nodded his head. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tugged her along to his room across the hall. "Here Lev. Get in and go to sleep. You've had too much to drink."_

_Levy giggled as she tucked herself in, wrapping into the blankets. Jet joined her, laying on his side, facing her._

_Neither of them wanted to sleep; instead, they talked about classes, work, life after college, or they just stared absentmindedly at one another. It felt like hours had passed. Before they knew it, Levy advanced again, slightly soberer than previously. And this time, Jet let her. No names were said, only the sound of light groans and skin. It was a silent need._

_The next morning, Levy snuck out of Jets' room. Waiting till he woke for breakfast. Jet told her, "Anytime you're frustrated or just need to feel something, just let me know and I'll be there." Levy gave him a small smile in return._

" _Me too."_

____

Since then, he's been the one I always call. He doesn't ask questions and doesn't pry. He waits till I'm ready, and I do the same for him. It's basically a booty call. We both have separate relationships. We don't meet up like this while we're in another relationship, but it helps fill the gap.

Jet pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up away from me. I don't smoke personally, but I'm used to it and carry a pack of nicotine-free ones for social occasions. He blew a puff of smoke away from me.

"So what are you going to tell him?" I pondered it myself.

"I guess I'll just tell him the truth. He's already seen me, so no point in hiding it." Jet nodded in agreement.

"Makes sense, just…" he paused.

"Just what?" I asked.

"Just be careful. He may not be the same when you finish giving the whole story."

I nodded silently in agreement.

"I know," I whispered, "But if he can't handle this then I don't want him." Jet ran his free hand through my hair.

"You've grown a lot stronger since then. But Droy and I will be there for you. Like always."

I smile at him. They were my best friends, and I couldn't ask for better.

* * *

I left Jet around noon. Even though we both use each other as a way to get rid of steam, we talked about what's going on in our lives. I had changed into the clothes he had brought me. This way I don't have to fall into the 'walk of shame'. When we meet like this, he always brings me something to change into, and I always make sure to give him more clothes for the next time. We usually meet after a tough job or a long day.

I made my way home. I kicked off my shoes, not caring where they landed and tossed my duffel bag next to the couch. I contemplated taking a nap, but I knew it most likely wasn't going to happen. I decided on getting some work done. I had an assignment sent to me from Magnolia University. I'm used to their emails, and it never took too long before I sent them back my completed assignment was to translate Draconic symbols. Out of all of the dead and alive languages, this was my favorite. It was mostly when it was spoken. The way the words and vowels sounded filled the air with rich and hearty notes.

I printed out the necessary papers and grabbed one or two reference books and settled into the couch. I turned on my record player, even though I knew I wouldn't be listening to any of the albums I played, it just helped to fill the otherwise empty void of my apartment. I flipped open one of my books and started writing; translating one word after another. Before too long, my phone rang, alerting me to an incoming text. I paused in my writing, reaching over absentmindedly reaching over for the device. I slid the screen over, still rereading the words I had translated before my phone rang again. This pulled my attention away.

' _Hungry?'_

' _Chinese food?'_ he asked.

Of course, it was Gajeel. _At least he's offering food._

' _Sure. I like everything,'_ I replied.

' _Okay.'_

' _The doors unlocked so just come in,'_ I sent him afterward. This way I wouldn't have to stop working on these papers. I only had a few papers left. I didn't hear the door open and close or hear the sound of thudding coming closer. I was lost in my own little world. The record ended and that snapped me out of my trance. I looked at the record player, then turned and looked at the man standing at my kitchen island.

"Hey, Gajeel."

"Hey, Shrimp."

I placed down my papers on my coffee table and stood, stretching my arms over my head. I heard small cracks pop out due to the position I held. I walked over to my record player and flipped the disc to side B.

"I didn't hear you come in," I said as I placed the needle down gently on the spinning record. He snorted.

"I could tell. You know, that's how you get murdered. Anyone could've come up and tried your door."

I laughed lightly as I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. My bad habits will get me killed."

I raised the bottle and looked at him, silently asking if he wanted a glass. He nodded as he pulled the takeout boxes out of the paper bag. I grabbed two glasses and situated myself on one of the chairs. I poured him a glass, and then myself before taking a long sip out of my glass. He sat down across from me. It reminded me of the other morning. Both of us, just enjoying coffee and each other's company.

He handed me a pair of chopsticks and opened one of the boxes. We both ate silently, sneaking glances at each other. I wonder if he just came from work. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that spilled down his back. He bangs framed his forehead along with a few loose strands of inky, black hair. He wore a dark grey v-neck that showed off his thick arms and shoulders. His right wrist was encompassed with a black watch that looked like a Rolex. I've seen similar ones on clients before.

My eyes wandered back up to his piercing red eyes, and I realized that he was staring back at me. I felt my face heat up and I hoped I could blame it on the alcohol. He smirked at me.

"Like what you see shorty?"

I gave him back a small smile before popping a piece of orange chicken in my mouth.

"Something like that. Did you just come from work?," I asked after swallowing.

He chuckled. "Something like that," he shot back at me. He took another sip of his wine as I shot him a small glare.

He nodded his head over to the coffee table, where all of my still laid open.

"You workin' on somethin'?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Another assignment that came in today. Was trying to get a head start."

"What exactly do you do?"

Here it comes. The whole reason we're meeting like this. I decided to tell him about my day job first. Even though I know he wants to know about the other one.

"All I know is that you work with languages and you act as a translator. But I don't know what that entails," he said before I could open my mouth.

_At least he remembered something about me._

"Well, that's the short explanation I guess. I have a master's in linguistics. So I know all about language and how it works. I also have a bachelor's in philology, which works with dead languages. Most of the time I translate dead languages like Latin, or Coptic. Then I send them back to whoever requested the assignment. Usually, it's the University but sometimes it's an outside client as well." I took a sip of my wine as I let Gajeel process the information I just threw at him.

"So what language are you working on over there?"

I smiled in response. "It's called Dragonic. It's one of my favorites. It's a rough language, very hard to pronounce easily."

"That sounds like something out of a game for nerds."

I glared at him. "It's just as real as any other language."

We both sat in silence, continuing our meal before I asked, "what do you do for work?"

He looked at me and gave me a small smirk. "I'm a photographer and a part-time model. But only when they need it."

My eyes widened. I never thought that he would be in front of the camera, nevertheless behind it either. I mean he is gorgeous and dripping in sex appeal so it makes sense.

"What company do you work for?"

"Sorcerer Weekly. I've been there for a few years now."

I finished the last of my wine before looking at him.

"So, you've worked with my friend Lucy? She just got hired a short while ago."

He nodded. "Yeah. I just did a shoot with her today. She's got potential and Natsu likes her so that's a plus."

I nodded in response. I stood and began picking up the empty boxes and tossing them into the paper bag they traveled in. I placed it next to my garbage can. I heard Gajeel tap his fingers on the tabletop.

"So. You gonna tell me about this other job of yours?"

I sighed internally. _I knew it was going to come to this._ I grabbed the wine bottle and started walking up the stairs.

"Come with me. And I'll start from the beginning," I said over my shoulder. I heard him get up from the chair. The stairs creaked slightly as we made our way upstairs. I walked past my bedroom and the bathroom before stopping at the last door in the hallway. Gajeel gave me a puzzled look.

"You're not leading me to a sex dungeon right?"

I laughed and turned the handle.

"No. I don't have anything like that. Just shut up and come in."

I lead him inside the darkened room before flipping on the lights. I moved past him and sat down on the chair in front of my large vanity. I took a swig before speaking.

"Welcome to my dressing room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, we are making progress aren't we? To clear up a few things:
> 
> 1\. Levy is not a dominatrix. She definitely can be demanding and can act like a dom (Future chapter ;) ) but her job isn't to be that. In the last chapter, Jet was taking off her dress and unzipping the back of it. Sorry if that part got confusing.
> 
> 2\. I wanted it to be Jet because I feel that he is definitely the closet to Levy, but she could also trust him like this. She can trust him that they will only stick to sex and not go farther because they're both mature adults.
> 
> 3\. In this story, Gajeel does fall first. I feel in a lot of Gajevy stories, its Levy who falls first and Gajeel slowly accepts her feeling. (Not every story but a good chunk. And it makes sense because that's who Gajeel is in the Manga/Anime. Not hating on it.) I wanted them to be their own persons and have their own lives. I do believe that you can fall in love at "first sight" and that's where Gajeel is. He's still going to be his tough on the outside, soft on the inside, but his feelings have protruded first instead of Levy.
> 
> Next chapter, we will finally get to see his reaction to Levy's double life and a possible Lemon cause I'm feeling it. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn’t sure what to expect when she led me upstairs. I wasn’t expecting sex, or anything close to it, but of course, I wouldn’t outright deny it. Nonetheless, I wasn’t sure what to expect when I was brought to a new room I never knew excited. I knew she had her study downstairs, but I thought that was the last full bedroom available. Guess I was wrong.

She sat down, taking swigs from the wine bottle. I could tell she was watching and waiting for my reaction. As I looked around the room, I could tell this place was miraculously clean all of the time. The hardwood floor was polished so that I could see my own reflection if I cared enough. Her vanity was stockpiled with drawers and cases that I could only assume were cosmetics. Two racks stood side by side that held dresses of all different lengths, styles, and colors. I assumed more were held in the sliding mirror doors that entranced her closet. 

Neither of us spoke and she didn’t look at me. I couldn’t tell if she was waiting for me to ask again, or if she would just come out and explain. I decided to just bite the bullet and ask. 

“So, what’s this for?” 

She took another sip and looked at me. I couldn’t tell by the expression on her face what she was thinking. Maybe looking for a way to tell me everything. 

“This is my dressing room. I use it to get ready for work.”

I almost rolled my eyes at her response. I’m not that dumb.

“Yeah. I got that far. But you haven’t explained what type of work yet,” I answered sharply.

She didn’t seem to react to my response. She turned around and opened one of the many drawers in her vanity. She pulled out a thin white index card and handed it over to me. I took a few steps forward and grasped it between my fingers. I flipped it over and felt the smooth gold wording printed on it. 

_ ‘Magnolia Escort Service: Enjoy the finer things in life, without the commitment.’ _

Under it had a phone number. I couldn’t believe what I was reading. I looked back at her and she held out a hand again, this time holding a black card with silver lettering. This one only had a phone number and signature underneath.

_ ‘Sophie R’  _

I gave her another puzzled expression as I held both cards in my hands. I didn’t know what to make of it. She didn’t seem like the type of girl who would hold this type of job. 

“I work as an escort here in Magnolia. When I'm out, I go by Sophie Roberts. It's a pretty bland name but it keeps my real identity a secret. If you ever see me out again, you must use that name and nothing else. I’d rather you didn’t even approach me if you see me out.”

She paused and took another sip before continuing. “That number there links to my own personal phone at the physical office. An employee takes the requests, matches it with my schedule, and then calls me. That's why I have a separate phone.”

So many questions ran through my head. 

_ How long has she done this? Who does she go with? Is this even legal? _

She gestured for me to sit down on the hardwood floor. I obliged and sat cross-legged as I tried to get my thoughts in order. 

“You look like you have questions.” 

I nodded in response. 

“Ask away. I’ve answered them all before so many times anyway. You won’t shock me.”

“Okay,” I started, “How long have you been doing this?”

“About 4 years. I started my junior year in college.”

I opened my mouth and was about to ask a follow-up but she beat me to it. 

“I need extra cash for my loans. I didn’t get enough scholarships to cover everything and I didn’t make enough tips waitressing so I switched to escorting.”

I nodded my head but I couldn’t understand why waitressing wasn’t enough or how she didn’t get enough scholarships. She seems smart enough to me.

“Okay, so what exactly does it entail?,” I asked.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

She took another sip and passed the bottle to me. “Depends on the client. It’s usually attending something with them. Functions, balls, galas, dinners. I’ve done them all. It’s not that bad of a job. I get to dress up, be fed, drink as much as I want, and be paid for it and all I have to do is stand next to a guy for a few hours. Usually,” she added, softly.

“What do you mean usually?” I took a sip from the wine bottle, afraid of her response.

“Sometimes, I give more than just casual conversation and company.”

I felt my throat close up at the thought. 

“You mean, sexual favors?”

She took another sip before passing it back.

“Sometimes.”

I exhaled a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Does this mean she’s basically a prostitute?

“I’m not a prostitute. I know what you're thinking. I’ve seen that look before. I don’t have sex with every client. Only a few and it’s not every time I meet with them. And I’m not paid for just sex. If it’s in their contract then they have me attend other functions with them.”

I took a large gulp of wine.  _ I can tell why she needs this. _

“How many?”  _ How many men have seen you the way I did? _

“I’m not at liberty to say. It protects the privacy of my client.”

I felt a raging course through my veins. Hundreds of men could feel the pleasure I did. And I don't want anybody else touching her.

“How many do you see?”

“As many as I can handle, but I have only a handful that schedules regular times with me. And no, do not ask any personal information about them because I will not tell you.” 

Of course, she’s making this difficult. But of course, it makes sense. She has to protect her work if they could fire her. 

“How many other people know about this?”

She paused for a moment. She seemed to be counting in her head. 

“Well many people know about this because they are my clients but only 3 personal people know about this. Jet, Droy, and you.” 

“Lucy doesn’t know? And not even your day job?” 

She shook her head. “Lucy knows I have a second job but I never told her what it was and she’s never fully asked. And my day job knows but they don’t care as long as I get my work done I guess.” 

I nodded in acknowledgment. “So who are Jet and Droy?” 

Her eyes lit up like it was Christmas. “They are my two best friends in the whole world. We’ve been together for a very long time. They caught me sneaking out and sneaking into the apartment we shared in college. I wasn’t able to hide it from them.” 

“And, they’re okay with this?”

“They support me. I don’t go into details about it, but they are there for me when I have a bad night. Droy works at the University in their agriculture department. And Jet works at a local fitness center as a personal trainer. He focuses on running and endurance training.”

I felt the alcohol flow through my veins. I didn’t realize a small bottle of wine would affect me this much.  _ I think I'm drunk on Levy.  _

“Does that mean he lasts only five minutes?” Shit. I didn’t realize I said that out loud. Levy scowled at me. 

“Excuse me? That's quite rude for someone who doesn’t even know him.”

“So does that mean you personally know?”  _ I’m digging myself a deeper hole. _

Her face turned red as she grabbed the bottle. She didn’t even respond. 

“Wait. So you actually do know?” 

She finished off the bottle and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Yes. And it’s none of your business.”

My jaw dropped a little. “How many times?”

“Whenever he or I need a break,” she responded instinctively, not realizing how intoxicated she was. 

“Is there anything else you want to know?”

“When was the last time you saw him?”

She stood up, grabbing the bottle, and walked towards the door. “Today,” she whispered.

I couldn’t contain the emotion I felt.  _ She fucked her best friend and then had dinner with me? _

I got up and followed her into the hallway. I watched her small figure spin and threw the bottle at my head. I heard the glass shatter at the wall behind me. 

“What do you want from me Gajeel?! I gave you your explanation. Is that not enough?” I could see the fury flow through her, her shoulder heaved with every deep breath she took. I walked to her calmly and grabbed her shoulders. 

“Levy...I-”

She started pounding her fists against me. “No. I’m sick of this. What is this? What do you want from me? We fucked once and I gave you my number.” 

I tried to calm her, holding onto her tightly as she continued her assault. 

“Let me go.”

“No. Levy, listen.”

She kept pushing me before she leaned over and bit my left arm. I pulled away. “Are you seven or something?” 

She moved away from me, looking like she was going to run. Before she could, I grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, raising both arms above her head. 

“God damn it, Levy, stop.”

* * *

I wasn’t sure how to feel. I had so many different emotions going through my head. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the giant brute of a man who kept me pinned against the wall. “Why? Why is this happening?”

He sighed, still holding me. 

“Listen, Levy, I don't understand myself. All I know is that I got so angry seeing you with that guy in the club and now hearing about your friend. I want to explore this with you, Levy. Because you can’t deny that you feel something.” 

I knew exactly what he was saying. Even though we’re upset with each other, I couldn't help the feeling in my heart and the wetness between my legs from seeing this side of him. His height towering over me, his hands holding me in place. I don’t think I'd admit it out loud, but being held down by him felt so good. 

“I understand Gajeel. I do feel something. I just can’t explain what.” 

He nodded, “And that's okay with me if it’s okay with you.” 

I nodded in response, not sure what to say. 

He let out a breath, probably from relief. 

“Now, to another matter of importance.”

“What?”

He brought his face down to mine, only a breath away. “You”

His lips pressed against mine lightly, teasing me. He looked me in the eyes, red cutting through me, before moving to the sensitive spot behind my ear. “Does your boy toy do this?” I shivered involuntarily as he licked the shell of my ear. He worked his way down my neck, sucking and nipping as he went. I felt my knees become weak, if he wasn’t holding me, I'd be on the floor. 

He grasped both of my wrists in his large hand, allowing the other to trace the side of my body, squeezing the side of my breast. I moaned lightly, feeling his pressure increase with every sound that escaped.

“Tell me, Levy,” he asked, his breath tingling the side of my neck, “Does he touch you like I do?”

I shook my head. “N-No,” I breathed out. I felt him smirk against my skin. His hand reached down, grabbing the hem of my tank top and pulled it up roughly, setting it up over my eyes. It restricted my arms and my sight. I felt my breathing become heavier. His breath tingled my skin, setting off goosebumps in his wake. 

His palm moved to unclasp my bra, pulling it forward and up onto my arms. He stayed quiet, and with the limited vision, I couldn't see what he was planning on doing. Before I could speak, his mouth engulfed my nipple. His tongue swirled the tip, pulling and sucking to bring it into a point. He moved over to the other, giving it the same attention before pulling back with a ‘pop’. His free hand palmed me roughly, hovering fingers over my clit. I groaned. I couldn’t help myself as I moved my hips into his hands, looking for any sort of friction.

“Gihihi. Someone's impatient aren't they?” His finger teased me again, lightly rubbing but not giving me enough to reach my peak. 

“Stop teasing Gajeel.” I thrusted my hips again and tried to press down. Every time he would move his hand away. This continued for a few more strokes until he finally reached his hand down the front of my leggings and into my underwear. His middle finger slid between my lips, bringing my own juices to my clit as he used it for lubrication. He worked at a steady pace but it was just what I needed in order to find my release. The pressure built and as I was almost at the top, he stopped his ministrations altogether. I let out a quiet groan of disappointment. He snickered at my response. He waited a few moments before beginning again. I hoped he would let me finish this time, but it seemed that I was out of luck. Just as I was almost over the peak, he pulled back again. I felt tears spring in my eyes.

“Gajeel. Please.”

He hummed in response. His mouth hovered over my ear. “Does your boy toy make you beg Miss Levy? Hm? Or how about any of the other guys who’ve shoved their cock in you. I bet they didn’t even know what to do with a perfect body like yours.”

“Gajeel!”

“Beg for me, Levy. Beg for me to make you come all over my fingers.”

I groaned. Hearing Gajeel talk dirty was a perfect fantasy. I needed to find some sort of release. But I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. He started his torture again. Building me up to let me down. The pressure became too great. 

“Please Gajeel.”

His movements started up for the fourth time. 

“Please what, Levy?”

I pushed my embarrassment into the back of my mind. 

“Please, make me come on your fingers,” I whispered.

He smirked against my neck. “I’ll let you off this time. Your wish is my command.”

In one fluid movement, he thrusted two fingers into me and started rubbing my clit vigorously. I moaned at the added pressure and thrusted my hips, meeting his fingers every time. I felt my walls clench as I rose to the peak again. He sucked on my earlobe, breathing huskily into my ear.

“Come for me, Levy.” 

I let go. Riding the waves of pleasure as he guided me through my orgasm. As the last of my spams ending, he let go of his grasp on me but still kept me standing. If he had fully let go, I'm sure I would've melted to the floor. The clothing wrapped around my head had come off and I finally got to see the man who just gave me one of the best orgasms in my life.

He looked as if nothing had happened. I could tell I was the sweaty mess who was falling apart. He tossed my clothes next to me on the floor as he brought his lips to mine. Giving me a firm but gentle kiss. 

“So, do those guys make you come the way I do?”

_ He's so full of himself.  _ I rolled my eyes at his question and moved to walk into my bedroom, leaving him in the hallway. I heard his footsteps follow me. 

“Wait so you’re not going to tell me if I’m better?” I shimmied out of my leggings and now wet panties and tossed them into the hamper. I looked at him over my shoulder.

“And what if I don’t? What if it’s not true?” I smirked at him playfully. He frowned, but it quickly disappeared as he ripped his shirt over his toned body. He unbuckled his pants and let them slide down his equally toned legs.  _ Someone doesn’t miss leg day.  _ He stepped out of them, dragging his briefs off as he made his way to me. His erection stood tall and his ball swung heavily with lust.

He pushed me back onto the bed, dragging me to the pillows. 

“Looks like I’m going to have to up my technique Miss Levy,” he said before his large frame covered mine completely. 


	9. Chapter 9

I flinched at the sudden brightness that filled the room. I could tell it was morning by the way my eyesight had to adjust itself. Once my vision corrected, I looked at the new environment i was laying in. Cream colored walls, a pearly white vanity with a matching dresser, sheer shimmery curtains that allowed in a bit too much light than what I was used to. My body was wrapped in a baby blue comforter, along with a girl who had the same matching hair. She was snuggled into my side, her head on my chest, trapped in my embrace. 

No clothing kept us from touching. Her breasts, fully pressed against my side and her dainty leg intertwined with mine. It felt peaceful. The entire house laid quiet. I don’t remember a time I felt this serene from just being with someone. It’s also felt foreign. 

Her leg tightened its grip around my own as she snuggled in closer, trying to keep the sleep from escaping. My fingers gently caressed her skin, drawing randomized patterns. Scenes from only hours ago replayed in my mind. I tried to hold onto the way she felt. The way she said my name as she got closer to climax. How tightly she held onto me, both inside and out. 

Blood rushed to my other head, alerting its presence. Which made sense considering how close she was to me. 

I felt her hand wiggle its way behind my neck, tangling her fingers into my hair. She snuggled her face deeper into my neck.

“G’morning G’jeel,” she yawned.

I twisted my head to rest my cheek against her forehead.

“Good morning, Levy.”

“Sleep well?”

I nodded. “Better than I have in a while.”

“That's good,” she yawned again.

I chuckled. “Someone seems tired.” 

She looked up at me, honey eyes meeting red. 

“Well someone did use up a good chunk of my energy and kept me up late last night,” she said, smirking.

“I have no idea what you mean. Who would do such a thing?”

“I have a few ideas.”

“Oh really. Do tell?”

Her hand moved from its spot in my hair, and moved forward, following the lines of my jaw. Her fingertip lightly traced over the stubble that has started to grow. 

“I wonder what you look like with a beard.”

I chuckled, “not very good I’m afraid.”

“You’ve grown it?”

“I’ve tried. It doesn’t really get past the stubble. It’s easier to shave it everyday.” 

“Hm, I like the stubble. It makes you seem older than you really are. In a more wise, knowledgeable way.”

“Well, I am smart from time to time.”

She hummed in what I hoped was agreement. Her fingers passed my jaw, tracing the veins in my neck before making her way down my chest. She stopped to caress my abs using featherlike touches. She glanced up at me as her hand traveled further down, twirling a tuft of hair. 

“What are you doing down there? Are you just trying to tease me?”

“What? I have no idea what you mean. Who would do such a thing?,” she redirected to me. My hand reached down and squeezed her full, rounded ass. 

“You should be careful. You don’t know who you’re messing with.” 

She gazed up at me. “Oh really?” She leaned besides my ear. “Show me,” she whispered, biting my ear lobe. I twisted my body, flipping her under me. My hand tangled into her hair, pulling her head back gently enough as to not hurt her. I trailed kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. I dragged my canine down her throat gently and bit into her shoulder. Her breath quickened. 

“Gajeel,” she whispered.

I made my way down her chest. Nipping and sucking along the way. I latched myself onto her right breast. I tweaked her nipple with my teeth, forming it into a point. I moved over to its twin, providing the same treatment. 

“Ah,” she moaned. 

My free hand trailed down her body. Raising goosebumps from her flesh. I reached down between her legs. 

“Always so wet,” I muttered in appreciation.

I plunged my finger into her before she had a chance to respond. 

“Ah, Fuck. Gajeel” 

I reached as far as I could go and slowed pulled out again before repeating the same motion. Her hips moved, trying to quicken the pace. 

“Someone's impatient again.” 

“Don’t tease me,” she breathed. 

I added a second finger but continued at an agonizing pace. I hovered my thumb over her clit, just barely touching. Her hips bucked in agony, trying to place friction on her.

I tightened my hold on her hair slightly. “I told you that you didn’t know who you were messing with.” 

I curled my fingers, while simultaneously applying soft pressure to her clit. I moved my thumb in slow circles. My mouth latched back onto her nipple. 

“Ha, Please, Gajeel.”

I glanced up at her from my view point. I withdrew my menstruation all at one. She looked down at me, her eyes asking ‘why’. I flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her hips to mine. 

“Gajeel?”

I lined myself up with her, pushing my head in just a little bit. Her breathing deepened as I slowly pushed my way into her. I let her wetness captivate me, sucking me in inch by inch. I continued until I was in as far as I could go. She let out a small moan. I paused for a moment. Taking in the feeling of how tight she was, how wet she was. The sounds of her heavy breathing, the heat swelling in my chest. I committed it to memory. 

I pulled back out, leaving only the tip inside and repeated the process. 

“Gosh you’re so fucking tight.” 

She only moaned in response. I anchored my hands onto her hips, allowing only myself to move. 

“Gajeel,” she moaned. My pace quickened. My thrusts became harder. The sounds that came out of her mouth were music to my ears. I angled her further into the bed. 

“Ah. Gajeel. Harder.” 

I stuck tightly to her. Not allowing any space between my hips and her glorious ass. I bent over, placing kisses on her spine, biting harshly on her shoulder blade. My breathing became rapid as I continued pounding into her. 

Her walls fluttered around me. I reached around to rub her clit, bringing her closer to oblivion. Her back arched further into me. 

“Ah. Fuck. Gajeel. I'm gonna...”

“Come Levy. Come all over my cock.”

My ministrations continued. Her fingers gripped the sheets and her walls clamped down on me. Pushing me to the edge. 

“Fuck,” i hissed. 

“Gajeel.”

“Levy.”

I pushed up against her womb, spilling my seed into her. I held her there for a moment. We both caught our breaths. I pulled out of her and rolled back onto the bed. She curled in next to me, both of us wiped from our previous excursion. Before I got too comfy, I pulled myself off of the bed and into the bathroom to clean myself off. I heard her feet pad across the floor, following me. She entered the bathroom behind me and closed the door. 

“You might as well just hop in the shower with me.”

* * *

After another round in the shower, and another on my kitchen counter, I could say that I was completely sated with my fill of Gajeel. At least for today. We both hunkered down on the couch, clothed at least but who knows how long that would last. 

“No work today?”

He shook his head. 

“Nah. They are still figuring out the models and the theme for the next issue.”

“You don’t help with any of it? I’d figure as a photographer that you'd have the artistic eye.”

“I mean I give my input but it’s not up to me. I help out Lily with putting all of the final touches on.” 

I took a sip of my tea and leaned back on the arm of the couch. I slide my feet under his leg to keep them warm. 

“No work for you,” he asked back. 

“I have some university papers to finish up on and of course the translating. But I have time on that.”

He glanced away before asking, “What about the other job?”

“Nothing until Saturday at this point. But they always call.”

And of course at that moment, my phone began to ring. I sighed and removed myself from my comfortable position. The caller ID showed my scheduler. 

“Hello.”

“Hi Levy. Is this a bad time?”

“No you know me, I'm always available. What’s up?” 

“I have a new gentleman who’s interested in having you be his date for a charity event tomorrow.”

“There always last minute aren't they. Never give me time to prepare. Who is it?”

“A new one who just recently joined. His name is Jordan Anthony. Are you interested?”

I glanced back at Gajeel who seemed a little too interested in his drink. 

“Sure.”

“Alright, I’ll send you over his information along with the events information.”

“Alright. Thanks.”

I ended the call and tossed it back on the table. I didn’t even want to face what was going on with the man who sat on my couch. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to turn when his phone started to ring. This gave me the chance I needed to reclaim my spot. I slithered back over to the couch, reclaiming my tea and tried not to eavesdrop on his conversation. 

“Well make someone else do it.”

“...”

“You know I don’t do stupid events.”

“...”

“Fine. I’ll come and get the assignment later okay? Just leave it on my desk.”

He grunted and hung up the phone, tossing it on the coffee table. He rubbed his face and looked over at me. We both didn’t need to be told that it was work involved. The clock in my apartment chimed 2 o’clock. 

“Looks like I'll have get going shorty. They just threw a new assignment at me.”

I nodded. “Yeah. Work gave me one too.”

I picked up our mugs and placed them in the sink. He stood in the entryway, sliding on his shoes. I met him over by the door. I couldn’t help this empty feeling in my stomach. It wasn’t like I'd never see him again but i didn’t like seeing him walk away from me. My hand reached up to his collar and I pulled his lips down to meet mine. I never got tired of kissing him. His lips were surprisingly soft despite his rough exterior. I tangled my fingers into his hair, silently not letting go. 

I licked his lower lips, asking for entrance which he gave me happily. His arms wrapped around my waist as my tongue wrapped around his own. I pulled away breathlessly staring up into his beautiful red eyes. 

“Text me.”

“I will.”

He left through my front door and while he was only exiting my apartment, it felt he was exiting my life.

“God damn. When did I get so sappy?”

I took a deep breath and adjusted myself. I had to be ready for tomorrow. Entering my office, I pulled out the papers faxed over to me from work. It gave me details on who I would be dealing with. 

Jordan Anthony looked nice. He was only 24, six foot 3, 195 lbs. He came from a rich family but was unheard of. I scanned over the details on what he wanted from me. Many clients who go to these events ask for certain dresses, makeup, styles and so on. I dialed Lucy, knowing she would want to go out with me. She picked up after the first ring. 

“Hey. Wanna get a spa day with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with basically just a lemon and like no plot. But what else is new. Next chapter will have some drama added in. Thank you for reading and see you soon.


	10. Chapter 10

"How do you always have money for spa days," Lucy asked me?

I took a sip of my complimentary champagne.

"For the millionth time, it's through work. They know how hard I work and so they treat me."

She shook her head in aspiration.

"I swear we do this every few weeks."

"Just enjoy it."

I went back to relaxing. I closed my eyes and my thoughts started to drift. I couldn't help but imagine a tall, dark-haired photographer.

"Thinking about a certain someone?"

I turned and looked at the blonde sitting next to me. I felt my face flush slightly.

"Not really."

She tsked at me. "I know you have a thing for each other."

I glanced down at the lady painting my toes a bright red. Lucy was getting hot pink which matched her personality.

"I wouldn't say that. It's just you know…"

"The sex is great, isn't it?"

I choked on my drink. I turned to face her knowing smirk.

"I'm right. Aren't I?"

"Well...I mean."

She squealed and pumped her arms. I'd never seen her so excited about my sex life.

"You're gonna have to tell me all about it."

"Not here," I hissed at her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Well of course not. That'll be saved for girls' night."

My feet were placed in bright green flip flops as my toes were still wet. My regular hairstylist for these events was available. He was short for his gender but still taller than me. His blonde hair was brushed back and he had dark olive skin.

"Levy! Welcome back. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I laughed softly as he kissed my hand. "Jacob. My job offered me this. From working so hard."

His eye gave a knowing twinkle. He knew why I came so often.

"Ah. Of course. They are always so generous."

"Indeed."

He took my hand and led me to his chair. I sat down and started to run his finger through my hair.

"Color?"

"Silver."

"Style?"

"Halter."

"Length?"

"A line and floor length."

He nodded in agreement. He parted my hair and let the sections drape over my shoulder.

"Any ideas," I asked?

He winked at me in the mirror.

"For you. Always."

~~

It was mid-afternoon by the time I got home. While spa days should be relaxing, for me they become exhausting for me. Every client usually sends details on what they would like me to wear. In my dressing room hung a beautiful silver dress. Tailored just for me. It arrived this morning, perfectly packaged. I still had a few hours before I had to meet with him. I grabbed the packet containing his information from my study and went upstairs.

Jordan Anthony must be a new client for the company. I've never heard of him from any of my managers or coworkers. I even looked online for any information, and there was nothing available. He passed his background check so I wasn't too worried. But meeting a totally new client does make me anxious.

I scanned over his biography. Trying to pick up on any information that might help in conversations. There wasn't much there that I hadn't seen already from other clients. He went to an Ivy league school for business and economics. Started his own company at 23. Net worth is about 1.3 million. His company is still a baby and does most of his trade with Europe and China. Pretty much like every other businessman.

I tossed his papers on my vanity. My mind couldn't help but wander to Gajeel. And his plans tonight. It seemed he was interrupted by work the other night and had to go in even when he didn't want to. Which sounds like me.

My phone buzzed when I started stripping off my day clothes. I couldn't help but smile when his name flashed across the screen.

" **How's it going so far? Started your shift yet?"**

" **No. I still have a few hours. WBU? Work called you in right?"**

" **Yeah, sadly. I have to step in and handle someone's stupid project. And of course, it's always me."**

" **That just means you're one of the best photographers around :)"**

I slipped into my undergarments for the dress. It didn't seem like the client wanted sex tonight, which is lucky for me. I hooked my strapless bra on. It had added padding to give me cleavage that I would never show without it. I pulled on a thin, black thong that matched my bra. My phone buzzed again.

" **I think you'd be a much better one than me."**

Of course, that gave me an idea. I slipped on the heels that matched the dress and posed in front of my floor mirror. I snapped a photo and sent it to him, waiting anxiously for his reply.

" **Told you. Much better ;)"**

* * *

"Come on Gajeel. Isn't it almost time for the shoot?'

I sighed heavily. Trying to work me up for this dumb assignment I was forced to pick up.

"Do I have to Lil?"

He slapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be like that. Just enjoy the extra money you'll be receiving."

"That's only if the photos come out good."

"They always do. You're one of the bests out there."

"Yea, yea, yea."

I slung my camera over my shoulder. And made sure I had my pass for the event. It was some dumbass gala or ball or something or other. I get the red carpet access and an insider pass as well. Seems the boss paid good money for this exclusive so i better have the photos to cover the cost.

"Listen Gajeel, don't do anything stupid tonight. Just do your job."

"Tch, who do you take me for anyway."

He gave me a smug look. "Just play nice with the others, alright. I'm not bailing you out of jail this time."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked from the parking lot over to the waiting area. Already were the other photographers from the other studios, waiting for the first glimpse of the guests. I checked in with security and took my spot towards the entrance.

This was some dumb charity event being held at Magnolia city hall. They do it every year and i always get out of it, except this year of course. At least the red carpet was long, providing enough time for some decent pictures. I positioned my camera, making sure the correct settings were in place, and waited for the line of people to start. That didn't take long for the first groups to show. The lights changed and the screams and cheers from the onlookers filled the line.

It only took me the first 3 couples to start feeling what a drag this is. Some people were actresses or supermodels. A few I've already done photoshoots of.

I had lined up my next shot, looking through the lens for the next couple. My eyes widened at who was coming up the carpet. I pulled up from my camera and started into honeycomb eyes. Her face went into shock when she noticed me.

"Levy," I breathed.

She mouthed my name. Not realizing where she was. It connected that we both were set to work at the same event. She hesitated for a few moments before she was pulled along inside the building. I couldn't help but feel my heart drop a little. She disappeared around the corner, her train following behind.

I shook my head, trying to get out of this mood as I remembered where I was. As I continued the shoot, a little piece of my mind focused on her.

What was she doing?

Who is she here with?

_Get the job done Gajeel! Then we can find her after._

I nodded my head in agreement with my inner thoughts and tried to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

"Sophie?"

"Sophie?"

I looked over at my date. Trying to shake myself out of my thoughts.

"Hm? You were saying?"

"Would you like a drink?"

I nodded my head. "Please."

He passed me a champagne flute from a nearby waiter. I downed half of it in one go. He raised an eyebrow to me as he handed over his as well. I finished mine and took his, taking another large drink.

"I'm not being a bad date am I?"

I looked at him, realizing my actions.

"Oh my gosh no. No, it's not you at all. This just helps me get through these events. Sometimes they're so stuffy." _And it helps me get my mind off a certain person._

"How many of these have you done?"

"Hm, about 2 or 3 so far. But I've also attended much smaller events as well."

He nodded and snagged another passing drink.

"Well, let's drink to hopefully an easy evening."

I laughed and clinked my glass to his.

"Yes please."

We placed our drinks on an empty tray. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me further into the ballroom. He introduced me to a few people he was acquainted with. And I played my part well. I knew when to speak, how to act, and when to laugh. It all came with the experience. I did my best to stay looking the part, even with photographers floating by. A little piece in the back of my mind couldn't help but wonder about the man outside.

I sipped lazily at my third glass. I don't want to be totally drunk. My eyes fluttered over the rim of my glass. And of course, brown connected with a pair of red.

"Gajeel," I breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Helloooo Lovelies. I am back with more content. This is really becoming a more slow-burn story, which I don't mind because many Gajevy stories I feel are so quick that there's no backstory. Which honestly is also awesome cause sometimes you need to get right to the good parts ;). As always, let me know what you think. See you soon!


End file.
